A New Chapter
by UsualTeenager
Summary: Jenny is Edge's little sister and new to wrestling. She had CM Punk, Zack and Christian to help her but soon her past catches up. (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first time I'm letting anyone apart from my friends read what I write so a little nervous. **

* * *

Jenny took a deep breath, glancing one last time at what used to be home. So many memories had been made here and in one night, all swiped away into a whirlwind of pain. She locked the front door and walked away without looking back. Her stuff had been delivered to North Carolina, where her brother Adam lived. In all of her 20 years Jenny had never felt so betrayed and alone. The only person that helped her hold on the innocence of mankind was the one to wipe it all away. She was leaving what was left of her life behind to start over. The only thing was, she didn't know how to.

Jenny's train of thought got interrupted by the vibration of her phone, the 'caller ID' read 'Adam'.

"Hey." Jenny answered. She was surprised he was awake at 4am. Her plane wasn't to land in North Carolina until 6:30am.

"Hey Jen, I just wanted to check you was awake. The plane leaves in an hour." Adam mumbled in his husky voice.

"Yeah, I'm up. It's not like I managed to get any sleep."

"Please just let me hunt him down, I'll make sure that rat regrets the day he was born. I know this is not what you need to hear, but I told you that Mathew wasn't what he seemed."

"You're right Adam; this is not what I need to hear." Jenny mumbled while getting out of her cab. She had arrived at the airport.

"I can't help but feel concerned for you. As your older brother I'm obligated to." Adam sighed.

"I know Adam. You can help me out though."

"Please tell me how, I hate seeing you like this."

"Plan a day where I can forget everything that has happened this week."

"Of course Jen, anything. How does a nice breakfast, bowling, a trip to the theme park, then a fancy dinner at posy restaurant and to top it all off a night of movies and ice-cream." A cheerful tone entered Adam's voice.

"It sounds like the perfect day I need with my lovely big brother." Jenny sneaked a smile.

"I have to prepare your room now Jen, just know you're welcome as long as you like. Bye."

"Thank you Adam, you have no idea how much I appreciate this. Bye." Jenny locked the screen of her phone. The speakers in the airport called out the last boarding for her flight as she made her way.

* * *

Jenny got off the flight feeling no better than she did when she got on. All she could think of was the betrayal of Matt, and all the physical and mental bruises left over from his segment of her life. All she wanted was Adam to cheer her up. Jenny had never seen herself like this before. You could tell that she was upset like it was written in bold letters across her face. Normally she was someone who kept her problems to herself, she'd never cried in front of anyone and only a few times on her own. People being able to read her emotions just from the expressions in her face scared her, she felt powerless and breakable. Across the crowded airport she spotted her brother.

Adam's still short hair framed his face as a smile was shown on the surface, but all he could think was '_protect her'_. Jenny ran up to her older brother, embracing him in her arms while trying to hold back tears. She hadn't seen Adam in nearly a year; he had been busy with his neck injury and filming Haven- while she was trying to make it as a policewoman in New York.

"I've missed you Jen." Adam said, laying his head on top of Jenny's.

"Please don't let me go." Jenny trembled against his chest.

"I won't. I promise." Adam sighed. "You know, you haven't told me exactly what happened."

"I will, just not right now." Jenny pulled away from Adam.

"Fine, let's start off your day." Adam dragged Jenny to the car by her hand and made sure she was strapped in.

"Where are we going?" Jenny asked.

"Starbucks." Adam said starting the car ignition.

* * *

Jenny walked into Adam's house and collapsed on the settee. Her belly was fully from all the food she had ate, her arms full from all the teddy bears Adam had won for her at the theme park. This would add nicely to her collection. Adam came and collapsed next to her, equally as full.

"Well today went well." Adam said.

"Yes, thanks for the teddies Bam." Jenny grinned.

"Back to the childhood nicknames, are we- Oreo." Adam joked.

"I've missed you calling me that." Jenny said, reminiscing her childhood days.

"I've missed having you around." Adam stood up, shaking off his legs. "Now I'm going to get changed than put on a movie. Do you want to unpack, have a shower and relax?"

"Sounds about right, where's my room?" Jenny looked around.

"Upstairs, second door on the left. You have your own bathroom." Adam walked upstairs followed by Jenny.

Jenny walked into her room and found everything unpacked apart from her clothes, I guess he wanted to leave that to her. She sorted out all her clothes onto hangers and drawers leaving out a pair of shorted and a t-shirt. Taking the clothes into the bathroom she turned on the shower, and stepped in. Jenny tried to let the warm water wash all of her problems away.

Jenny got dried off and dressed. She brushed through her chocolate brown curls while taking one last look in the mirror. She didn't realize that the bruises on her legs were so visible, Adam hadn't seen them yet. There was no point trying to cover them up as he would find out sooner or later. Jenny made her way down the stairs; Adam was sat with his pajamas watching the new episode of Haven.

"Hey Orie." Adam winked at her, before turning his head again to take a second glance. "What are those bruises on your legs, that guy better not of done this."

All Jenny could do was stare at him apologetically, even though this wasn't her fault.

"Come, sit. Tell me what happened." Adam pulled Jenny into his arms.

"Well… I knew we'd been having problems lately but nothing too serious. I'd just come back from doing my training hours at the station and I found his car parked outside; which was strange because he has a shift till 10pm in Mondays while I get off at 7pm." Jenny fidgeted in her seat. "I walked inside and I could hear noises coming from upstairs, I started to sneak up and open the door…"

And the front door opened. Elizabeth walked in with flowers in her hand. She rushed over to Jenny, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"I heard what happened, Jen. I just hope you can feel better soon. Have you found anything to take your mind off it?" Lizzie spoke to her in a calming tone of voice.

"Sorry Jen. I forgot to tell you Lizzie was coming round." Adam whispered.

"Hey Lizzie, I haven't seen you in ages. No, I haven't. Any suggestions?" Jenny smiled at her.

"You know, last time I felt so stressed out and in need of a stress relief I started wrestling, and look where I am now. I may be retired but you can't buy memories." Lizzie suggested.

"You can't erase them either,' Jenny rolled her eyes. "But that doesn't sound half bad, I've done control training with the police so this would be perfect."

"Jenny, no! I know the backstage of this industry" Adam tried to protest, but his pleas were drowned into the background.

"You'll be fine, Jen." Lizzie promised.

Jenny thought about following in the footsteps of her brother, but she promised herself she will leave her own mark in the industry. She already knew some of the wrestlers, and already knew her. This could work, who wouldn't like to see Edge's little sister in the spotlight?

* * *

**So thoughts? Please leave a review and tell me if there is anything I need to change?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I read over the last chapter and realized a few spelling mistakes so sorry. I want to thanks to Pinayprincesa. And I also forgot to mention I don't own anyone apart from Jenny, Matt and James (you will see James in this part.). Also, Lizzie is Beth Phoenix and Jason is Christian.**

* * *

Jenny woke up on the settee with a blanket wrapped around her. She sat up and looked around; Lizzie and Adam were nowhere to be seen. There was a hint of omelette in the air- Jenny followed her nose into the kitchen. Adam and Lizzie were there, talking and laughing.

"Morning, sleepy head." Adam smiled. "It's about time you woke up."

"Leave her be Adam." Lizzie pulled Jenny into a defensive hug. "I'm glad she's getting some sleep."

"What time is it?" Jenny yawned.

"Half-past twelve." Adam pointed at the clock.

"I really slept that long?" Jenny sat down on the bar stool. "What are you two doing today?"

"Breakfast is served." Adam put a plateful of omelette in front of Lizzie and Jenny. "Me and Liz were thinking of taking a hike for a few hours with the dogs. We won't be back until after 7; do you want to tag along?"

"No, I don't want to ruin your day." Jenny picked up a part of her omelette with her fork. "I kept Lizzie away from you yesterday."

"You're always welcome to join is Jenny." Lizzie mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"I think I'll stay in, maybe take a walk into town." Jenny smiled.

"Suit yourself." Lizzie shrugged.

"Fine Jen, Liz you ready?" Adam felt around his pockets. "I'm going to get my keys and we'll set off?"

"Sure." Lizzie swallowed her last mouthful before washing her dish. "Are you sure you'll be fine alone?"

"I'm sure." Jenny placed her plate next to Lizzie's. "You two have a good day."

"Bye." Lizzie said, rushing to the door after Adam.

"Bye Jenny." Adam shouted over the sound of the dogs barking.

"Bye." Jenny whispered, looking around the empty room. She was alone again.

* * *

Jenny walked around the small town. There wasn't much to see, there was a: supermarket, mall, post office and a few vintage shops. All around the town was WWE posters; the show was in town tonight. She wondered if Adam still went to any of their house shows. A small book shop caught the corner of her eye. Jenny walked towards the shop and opened the door. It was a small shop with an old man at the till.

"Hello my dear," The man smiled. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Hello, sir." Jenny tried to give her best friendly voice. "I'm looking for any books that you can offer me. I need something to distract my mind."

"Of course, did you have anything in particular in mind?"

"No, not really." Jenny shrugged.

"Here." The man handed a massive stack of books to Jenny. "You can check them out on the sofa over there."

"Thank you sir." Jenny carried the books over to the table.

She looked through all the books, all of them looked interesting. After a few minutes of debated she settled down for three books: Dark Corners by Liz Schulte, Maybe Tomorrow by James Chapman and The Cairo Diary by Maxim Chattam. Jenny took out $45 from her pocket and handed over to the man.

"I didn't catch your name dear?" The man asked.

"Jenny, sir." Jenny answered.

"Hello Jenny. I'm James." James tried to give a warming smile. "That will be $45"

"Here you go James." Jenny handed over the money. "I'll be back as soon as I'm done with these books."

"You'll always be welcome Jenny." James waved as Jenny left the shop.

Outside the shop she looked at her watch. It was only 3pm. If she went home now she'd be alone for 4 hours, so she decided to go sit at Starbucks.

* * *

"Jenny?" A voice called from behind. Jenny turned around to see Jason behind her.

"Hello Jay, long times no see?" Jenny hugged Jason.

"I know Orie. How's it going? How's Matt?" Jason sat across from Jenny.

"I don't know, Jay. I'm going to stay with Adam for a while, built up in the gym so I can wrestle."

"Wrestle?" Jason sounded startled. "What happened to our hero policewoman?"

"New York, Matt and life away from my older brothers didn't work."

"What's Mathew done? How's Adam about this? If Matt has done something to you Jenny I will kill him."

"Adam feels the same way as you and he's against me starting to train. Please will you convince him otherwise?"

"How do you know I'm happy with you getting thrown around the ring? Plus, the 'Divas' section isn't appreciated as it should be."

"Please Jay; you're all I have to convince him. He won't listen to me and Lizzie."

"Only on one condition." Jason sighed. "You have to travel with me, no getting out of my sight."

"Really? You'll agree?" A smile cropped across Jenny's face. "I promise I won't ever leave your side."

"Then we have a deal."

"You are one of the best big brothers anyone could ask for."

"You too little sis'."

"I have to go now. You'll be at the show tonight? Mind if I tag along?" Jenny asked.

"Not at all. I'll pick you up from Adam's house at 6 o'clock sharp. Be ready."

"Okay, bye." Jenny pecked Jason's cheek before rushing home.

* * *

Jenny took a deep breath. Her future in the company may depend on tonight; she hadn't seen anyone in ages and didn't want to get off on the wrong foot. There was a note left on table near the front door saying; 'Saw Jay at Starbucks, he agreed to take me on. Going to the house show with him, so don't worry if I'm home late and don't wait up. Love Jenny."

The mirror showed a girl with tied up chocolate hair, glistening chocolate eyes and crimson lips. The bags under her eyes were hardly noticeable. She wore a black tank top with a feminine waistcoat on top of her black jeans. She wore her necklace that Adam got her when she was little, Jenny never took it off. On the circle necklace it said 'Remember what is important to you' and on the other side was her initials engraved into was startled by the knock on the door. She opened it to find Jason, behind him was his car. Jenny took one last breath before taking his hand to the car, she kept her fingers crossed that everything went alright.

* * *

**Read and review? Thoughts so far? Next chapter will be at the house show and a talk with **


	3. Chapter 3

**Not uploaded in a few days so here it is. There was a few ways I could of gone with this story so I asked a friend and she picked this. You guys won't believe what happened... Edge tweeted me! AHH! So here is the next chapter. And thank you for the reviews ShuckyDuckyQuackQuack and Livin on the EDGE.**

* * *

Jason walked around the car and opened Jenny's door. She stepped out and Jason couldn't help but realize how grown up she had got. He had been there with Adam when his mum had given birth; she had been there for her first kindergarten day. Although Jason had been there with her exactly the same amount of time Adam had and he knew that she had two people to lean on, he also knew how lonely she felt. Adam and Jenny had lost their mum when she was born, it wasn't her fault but the doctor made a mistake. Adam had to hire a permanent nanny to look after her as he couldn't be there most the time. Now she was old enough to realize right from wrong, she was old enough to protect herself but not old enough to be unbreakable.

They walked down the corridor to Jason's dressing room. She recognized a few faces and greeted them with a smile. Jenny saw Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins; for some reason she never called them by their real name, the guys out there are the guys you see backstage. Those two had been her teen 'hubbies' whenever they were in town. They spoiled her with gifts and never let her out of their site or anyone near her. Jason opened the door to his room and put his bag in the bathroom.

"You want to stay here or come to the ring with me before the gates open?" Jason asked.

"I'll come down with you. Where is Mr McMahon's office?"

"Down the hall, but he won't be in now. He has a meeting with the new blog writer for the website. If it's for a contract I'll come with you, I know he'll be willing to give you one."

* * *

Jenny sat in the front row, watching around 20 wrestlers warming up and laughing; they looked happy. Jenny wanted that. There were 2 girls booked at the show; one was Kelly and the other AJ, Jenny didn't like Kelly. Punk caught Jenny's eye, and gave his heart-warming smile to her. Jenny knew that Phil was misunderstood, both in ring and out. Jenny had met Phil in 2006 when he first joined ECW; she was 14. Now it was 6 years on and he was the head of the company.

"Hey Jen, how's it going?" Phil came over.

"It's been better. How's life holding for you?" Jenny shrugged.

"Come here." Phil pulled Jenny into a hug. "Life's never been better."

"We're on two complete sides of life." Jenny let out a small laugh.

"What brings you here?"

"To see everyone, I missed you guys. Also to see if Vince McMahon will allow me a job."

"You want to wrestle?"

"Why not?"

"You are the most violent girl, and at the same time the most innocent girl I know."

" Isn't that a good thing? I show personality."

"I guess, does he know you're here."

"No, and I couldn't go find him as he was interviewing someone or something."

"Yeah, the journalist. I guess I'll see you after the show? The doors are about to open."

"Yeah."

Jenny sank into her seat as a sea of people filled all the empty seats around her. She felt at home. The first match was Ryder and Sandow against R-Truth and Miz, followed by Kelly against AJ. There was a few matches in-between; the last match was Jason against Phil. The night went really smoothly and there were no botches.

The crowd died down and Jenny made her way backstage, congratulating everyone on their matches. Everyone looked tiered but no one hurt. Jenny knocked on Jason's door; he opened the door and let her walk in.

"I'm going in for a shower, but I talked to Zack. He'll take you to Vince he should be here an-" There was a knock on the door. "That must be him. I'll drive you home tonight, I'm stopping over anyway."

"Hey, are you coming?" Zack opened the door and signaled down the corridor.

"Yeah." Jenny walked to the door. "I'll meet you at the car Jay."

* * *

"So when are you going to start training? I need a new Diva as soon as possible. I know you know some stuff already, but you need to work really hard so we can sign you before Wrestlemania." Vince tapped his pen on the desk, making Jenny nervous.

"I… I'll start as soon as I can." Jenny stuttered.

"Let me take two months off. I'll have her ready before February." Zack suggested. "Plus I've been meaning to get a flat over here. It'll work out both ways."

"Are you sure?" Vince looked towards Zack

"Of course." Zack smiled towards Jenny.

"Zack, are you sure?" Jenny shuffled around uncomfortably.

"For you, yes." Zack pulled Jenny towards her.

"Well here is your pre-developmental contract." Vince handed a contract and a pen to Jenny.

"Really? Wow, thank you." Jenny signed the paper.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two in a few months. Hope everything goes well." Vince walked Zack and Jenny to the door.

As soon as the door closed Jenny jumped on Zack, wrapping her legs around his waist. He twirled with her down the corridor.

"Thank you so fucking much." Jenny said, planting a kiss on his cheek before getting down.

"You're very fucking welcome." Zack mocked her.

"Adam is going to be really happy you're the one helping, and Jay won't worry as much." Jenny sat on the car bonnet. "I actually wonder where he's at."

"He's here now, walking with some guy." Zack pointed at Jason.

"Hey Jen, why's Zack here?" Jason asked.

"He's helping me out." Jenny turned around and froze.

The deep green eyes of Matt stared straight into Jenny's chocolate eyes, making her shiver.

"I forgot to tell you." Matt faintly whispered in her ear.

* * *

**Read, review? Tell me what you think should happen next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next bit. Hope it's up to scratch. Please tell me what you think of it.**

* * *

Jenny laid her head against the window, cradling her knees. Her baggy top covered past her knees, and her eyes were slightly stained with smeared eyeliner. Zack was shouting at Jenny to unlock her door. Jason was dropping Lizzie off at the airport and Adam went after Matt. The happenings in the last hour was unbearable for Jenny, she didn't know who to trust or who to believe.

"Jenny! I am giving you thirty seconds to open this door before I kick it down." Zack shouted. And exactly 25 seconds passed when he started to count down. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

Her bedroom door broke in half and Zack rushed in. He looked towards Jenny with pity, and didn't know how to make her sorrow go away. Zack took small steps towards her curled body, making sure she didn't get any more startled than needed. He picked Jenny up and put her on bed. Jenny wrapped her arms around Zack's torso and let herself cry; and he held her, stroked her hair and kissed her head. Zack held Jenny for ten minutes before she could get back her composure.

"I'm... so… ." Jenny stuttered between sobs.

"For what?" Zack whispered into her hair.

"For crying and ruining your t-shirt."

"Your tears aren't worth all my tops." Zack laughed. "Now it's late, get some sleep. I'll be on the couch if you need me."

"Zack."

"Yeah?"

"I need you." Jenny patted on the bed. "Watch a movie with me?"

"Fine."

Zack sat down next to Jenny once he put a film on. Jenny had her head against his shoulder and hand resting on his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her and his head lead against his. A blanket laid on both of them for warmth. It took Jenny minutes to fall asleep; she was in the comfort of Zack. Zack put his hand on top of Jenny and locked their fingers before falling asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

Jenny woke up and the clock read '3 A.M.', and Zack's arms were still wrapped around her; his breathing heavy. She moved his arms and slowly stood up, trying not to wake him up. The floorboards creaked lightly as Jenny tip-toed downstairs. Adam's car was parked outside next to Jason's, they had returned once Zack and Jenny had fallen asleep. Jenny walked through the living room and the porch to go into the garden, closing the door behind her. She lied on the cushioned swing and started at the stars. The winter breeze swept making her shiver so she covered herself with a blanket. Everything seemed more peaceful at night. Jenny fell asleep to the sight of glistening stars.

* * *

"Jenny… Jenny" Adam whispered in Jenny's ear. "You have to drink this tea before you freeze."

Jenny sat up slowly and looked around. Her body was wrapped around in blankets on the sofa.

"Who brought me in?" Jenny mumbled. "What time is it?"

"Jay did. Zack got worried when you weren't in bed so he woke us up." Adam handed the cup over. "Not too late, around 7."

"Mhhhm." Jenny said through her drink.

"Well, I'm so sorry about last night. I heard the news about Zack and I'm glad you won't be alone." Jason kissed the top of Jenny's head. "I'm off to wherever the company has booked me, so I'll see you lot soon."

There was a chorus of 'bye' that followed after Jason.

"How are you feeling Jen?" Zack sat next to Jenny.

"I don't really know." Jenny sighed.

"Well he is nowhere near here, I made sure of that." Adam explained.

"Good." Jenny stood up. "I'm going to have a bath. A very long one."

"You think she's going to be okay?" Zack asked Adam. "She doesn't show she's hurt that much now, but last night she looked horrible."

"Give her an hour and she'll be back to normal physically." Adam shrugged. "Emotionally you better look after her there, I don't want Jenny hurt again."

"I promise she won't. Jay will be there too, we'll watch out for her."

"Good. I've booked you two 2 hours at a gym and 3 hours in ring every day, with the exception of Sundays. This starts tomorrow. Do you know where you are going to stay? You are always welcome here."

"Really? Thanks bro'. I'm going to start looking for places as soon as I can and I'll have to get the guys to ship over my stuff, I'll call them late. You wouldn't mind me crashing in a guest room for a few days?"

"Go look today, and take Jenny with you. I don't want her staying home. Then I'll cook us a meal for the night."

"Okay. Where's the closest clothes shop? I need something to wear."

"There's a mall in town." Jenny's voice came behind them. "Mind if I tag along? If we are going to start training I need clothes."

"Sure, I'm going house hunting after. Want to join?" Zack asked.

* * *

"I like this one the best." Jenny squealed. "It's spacey and has a spare room. You can make that into a gym?"

"Yeah, I like this one too." Zack turned to the salesmen. "I'll take it. When can I move in?"

"Well sir, tomorrow at the latest." The salesman said.

"Okay. Thanks for your help." Zack smiled and closed his new homes door behind him.

"What about your stuff?" Jenny got in to driver's seat.

"I've already called the guys. They said to text them the address and they'll have it delivered by the morning."

"Well, your new home looks amazing."

"And it's only 4 o'clock. How about we got somewhere?"

"I saw an ice-skating place on our way here, how about there?"

"I can't skate."

"I'll teach you." Jenny giggled.

Around 5 minutes late they pulled up into the car park. Zack opened the door to the ring and paid for their entrance. Jenny stepped onto the ring and waited for Zack to join her. He looked around worriedly.

"You'll be fine." Jenny offered her hand.

"I hope you're right." Zack took her hand and slowly stepped onto the ice.

"There we go." Jenny pulled Zack slowly. "Watch my feet and try to copy."

"Oka-" Zack fell on the floor.

"Come on up." Jenny giggled.

"This is lethal." Zack brushed off the ice from his legs.

"Watch this." Jenny took off from Zack's side and started to rush around the ring; jumping a few times on her way. She finished off by pretending to crash into Zack- making him scream.

"That is not funny bro'." Zack held his hand to his heart.

"It is too, now you try."

"I can't do that."

"Sure you can"

"Nope."

Jenny grabbed Zack's hand and dragged him into the middle of the ice ring and stepped back. "Now get to the side, I'm not going to help."

"Jennifer Oriana Copeland. Help me right now."

"Or else?"

"I will make you pay."

"I'm not going to move, come and make me pay." Jenny winked.

"Oh, young lady. You are going to regret this." Zack tried but nearly lost his balance. "Please help."

"Fine," Jenny shook her head. "Watch my feet. See how I push my feet backwards, you do that."

"Like this?"

"Yeah, now carry on." Jenny moved out of the ice ring and took of her shoes.

"You better run," Zack got closer to the side. "You will pay."

"You can't get out."

"Want a bet?" Zack took a leap of faith and landed by the side. He quickly stepped out of the ring and took his shoes off. "And you said I couldn't get out. Now you pay." Zack gave an 'evil' laugh.

"Ahh…" Jenny screamed while trying to run to the outside door before she got swept off her feet.

Zack lifted her up and put her over his shoulder before slapping her bum. They both went to the car giggling and for a brief moment, care free.

* * *

**Please review. I need to know what you lot think and which way to go with the story, so if you have any ideas I'm all ears.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next part. Also, Pinayprincesa - it might be a matter of time.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Zack moved to North Carolina and everything was going wonderful. He would pick Jenny up every morning at 11 o'clock for the gym, till 1 o'clock. They would have an hour off for lunch then make their way to the ring for three hours. There were a few times that Zack took her out for a movie and a meal after their hard working day, and she would end up stopping over. Jenny had finally managed to get Matt out of her head and Adam had started to see that she has some talent.

Jenny rang up Zack that Sunday, it was the 18th of December and she wanted to get Adam's Christmas present. He agreed to pick her up early and to take her to a big shopping centre to get perfect presents. It was 9 o'clock and Adam was asleep. Jenny got out of the shower and straightened her hair. She contemplated at cutting her long chocolate curls to short pixie spikes. Her clothes had been laid down beforehand so all she had to do was put them on. Jenny slipped on her shorts and vest top. Put on her knee length boots and walked out the house to the sound of Zack's car's horn, locking the door behind her.

"Morning Zack." Jenny got in the car and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning Orry." Zack smiled and started to drive off.

* * *

"Well that's Liz's present. I hope she likes it." Jenny showed Zack a purple poncho. "I still don't know what to get Adam."

"Get him the new Kiss CD?" Zack asked.

"Liz is getting him that." Jenny shrugged. "I might get him an engraved necklace, like mine."

"The jeweler is down that way." Zack pointed down another row of shops. "I'm going to buy us some hot chocolate. Meet here in fifteen minutes?"

Jenny walked down to the Jewelers and placed her order in. She told the man she wanted a circle necklace with the front engraved like and Oreo and Adam's initials in it. On the other side she told the man to put 'you are important to me' to match her 'remember what is important to you'. While she was there she got Zack a bracelet. It was a 2 cm thick chain with skulls around it. She asked to have a pair of skates instead of one of the skulls; also to engrave 'I don't regret it' on it somewhere. Jenny asked the man to ship the necklace to Zack's house when it's ready and to ship the bracelet to Adam's house. She walked out of the shop feeling very happy as she had got everyone close to her presents; Jenny had sent Jason's present off to him.

"You took a while." Zack complained whilst handing her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Well I wanted it to be perfect." Jenny smiled.

"Where are we off next?"

"I think I have everything, do you need to get anything?"

"No, I don't think so. I'll come some night this week if I need anything last minute."

"Let's go back home then, I want to spend the day home with my boys." Jenny winked.

"Is Liz not back yet?"

"No, she's back on Wednesday morning."

"Good, get in the car and we'll set off."

* * *

"Do you two want coffee?" Jenny stood up from between Zack and Adam.

"Go on then." Adam said.

"Me too, please." Zack smiled.

Jenny went into the kitchen and filled the kettle up. Suddenly her phone started to ring.

"Hello" Jenny answered.

"Hey. Jenny? This is Vince McMahon. How are you?"

"Hello, sir. I'm doing well, you?"

"I'm having a bit of a problem and I was wondering if you can help me out."

"Yes, anything."

"I've heard that you and the new blogger have got a bit of a history. Would you want me to do anything about it or do you not mind working alongside him?"

"I don't know Vince. I'll try but I will need time to get used to it."

"Of course Jen. I understand. If there is anything that I can help you with, please tell me."

"I will sir. Bye."

"Bye Jen."

Jenny took the 3 cups of coffee and set them on the table.

"Who was that?" Adam asked.

"Vince McMahon. He asked if I was okay walking alongside Matt." Jenny sat down in-between them.

"Are you?" Zack pulled her towards him.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see." Jenny shrugged.

* * *

Jenny woke up on Christmas morning. She was excited and nervous at the same time. This was the first Christmas in 3 years that she was going to be without Matt; she missed his breakfast in bed, the quirky pajamas that they used to get each other and the whole week of movies and bed until New Year. It was 10 o'clock and Jenny heard the floorboards creaking from the guest room. Zack had stopped over the night before and was staying all that week. Her door slowly opened and Zack walked in.

"Good morning Oreo." Zack jumped on her bed and cuddled her. "Merry Christmas."

"Morning Zack. Merry Christmas." Jenny tossed the blanked over both of them.

"You ready to see your presents?"

"I have presents."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I didn't know I was getting any."

"Come and see."

Jenny and Zack walked down the stairs to see Adam and Lizzie watching Elf.

"Morning you two." Jenny jumped in the middle of them. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Jen." Lizzie kissed the top of Jenny's head. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I guess." Jenny then squealed like a little girl. "Prezzies?"

"Come on then." Adam carried her in his arms and put her next to the tree.

"This is for you Adam, this is for you Liz and this is for you Zack." Jenny handed out her presents.

"Thanks, these came in the mail for you." Adam handed Jenny an envelope and 2 boxes.

"You are one evil girl Jen." Zack laughed while putting on his bracelet.

"I love it too." Liz smiled.

"You still have yours?" Adam lifted the necklace Jenny got him.

"Never take it off." Jenny showed him.

"What are those?" Liz pointed at the stuff in Jenny's hand."

"This is a card from Punk. He said he was glad seeing me last month and he missed me." Jenny showed the card. "And this is a teddy from Jason. I haven't opened the other box yet."

"Well this is for you." Zack handed Jenny her first actual wrestling gear.

"Thank you so much Zack." Jenny gave him a hug. "And these are pajamas I guess who it's from will say on the tag."

"Who are they from?" Adam asked.

"Matt." Jenny whispered.

* * *

**Review please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next part. Thank you Mandy, he's back in this chapter.**

* * *

Zack and Jason finished off the last of the party decorations as everyone else was off shopping for food. Adam had decided to invite Phil (Punk), Curt Hawkins, Glenn Jacob (Kane) and Terry Gerin (Rhino) for a celebration. Jenny had been called by Vince earlier that day to say she wanted her in a house show on the 21st in Chicago to see how she gets on against AJ. Zack had promised to help her out as much as she could and Phil offered ask Amy (Lita) for any advice.

"We're home." Jenny barged in with a bag full of food and drinks. Behind her stepped in Adam and Lizzie.

"Do you have beer? Please tell me you have beer." Zack pleaded.

"Yes, I have beer. Is this going to be like the old times when I'm the only one sober? I hate babysitting people, especially when I'm youngest one here." Jenny complained.

"No kiddo'." Phil walked through the door. "I'm here too. But then I guess it's no chance on old times. Hey guys."

"Hey Punk." Adam let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you are here to keep this one company. If not she wouldn't stop complaining."

"I would not." Jenny stomped.

"You would too; and you still will now even though Phil is her." Adam made his point.

"How about no one drinks until after midnight t hen I won't complain. At all." Jenny argued.

"Deal." Jason interrupted. "I hate it when you complain." Jenny stuck out her tongue at him.

"Where can I put my stuff?" Punk asked.

"My room. I'll show you." Jenny walked up the stairs with Punk following him.

"Did you get my card?" Punk sat on Jenny's bed.

"Yes, thank you." Jenny sat next to him.

"How are you feeling? Jason caught me up with the whole Matt story."

"It's been hard. I managed to get him out of my mind for a while but then he sent me a present."

"You don't have to work with him you know? I'll get him fired."

"Vince already asked if I wanted him to leave the company but I felt mean on Matt. You know, after everything we went through? He must feel as bad as I do."

"You don't look that bad. Well, bad at all. How can you keep yourself so composed?"

"You get used to it. How is everything with you going?"

"Not too bad. Like I said before, life's never been better."

"I want your life."

"You will soon, and you'll love it."

"I have my first WWE match on the 21st, it's in Chicago."

"Well you can stay at my house if you want too?"

"I think I'm staying in the bus with Zack and Curt but thanks for the offer."

"Any time. The offer is still there if you change your mind."

"How are you and Amy doing?"

"We split up over six months ago now. It wasn't working."

"How are you feeling about it all? Still hurting?"

"Actually no. We both realized that our friendship was better for our relationship."

"How have you not found somebody yet? You are kind, loyal, truthful, attractive and most of all trustworthy."

"I could say the same thing about you Jen. You don't realize how special you are."

"You're making me blush, stop."

"Fine. Hop on my back and I'll carry you down."

* * *

"It is just you who has stayed sober Zack, you might as well drink." Jenny shouted at Zack over the music.

"No, I feel mean on you and Punk." Zack leaned into Jenny's ear.

"He can hold out for fifteen minutes, its quarter to twelve." Punk came over.

"This is depressing." Jenny shrugged. "Everyone else is in a couple but me."

"Yes Jen, it's not like me and Punk is here." Zack uttered.

"I can't kiss either of you though." Jenny sighed. "It'll be weird."

"I'm all lips." Phil winked.

"And other things." Zack giggled.

"ZACK!" Jenny slapped his arm. "You're disgusting."

"I'm just saying." He kissed her cheek.

"Come one everyone's counting." Jenny grabbed hold of both of their hands.

"60, 59, 58…" They all counted along. "Please don't leave me this year." Jenny pulled them closer and whispered in their ears.

"I promise." Zack smiled. "When have I?" Phil asked.

"I hope you both don't." Jenny whispered to herself before starting to count again. "9, 8, 7, 6…" She squeezed both their hands and held her breath. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Zack and Phil both leaned in and kissed Jenny's cheek. Jenny turned and smiled at Phil, he smiled back, before kissing his cheek. She then turned to Zack. His eyes, glistening in the light, locked with hers; sending shivers down her spine. Their faces got an inch apart before Jenny could realize what she was doing. She moved her head and kissed his cheek. Her face turned a bright pink colour.

"Happy New Year Jennifer." A voice came from behind them.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" Adam barged passed them towards Matt.

"I need to speak to her." Matt pleaded. "Please."

"What do you want Matt?" Jenny stepped in front of Adam. "Say what you have to say, and leave."

"Alone? Please." Matt offered her hand.

"How do I know, nothing will happen." Jenny pushed it away.

"You don't, you're right." Matt sighed. "Just… Please."

"Fine." Jenny walked out the door.

* * *

"What do you want?" Jenny folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry, I know what I did wasn't acceptable." Matt muttered.

"What part of what you did wasn't acceptable? You cheating or you hitting me?" Jenny tried to keep herself calm.

"HE DID WHAT?" Adam ran over, followed by Jason, Zack and Punk.

"Adam, stay out of this." Jenny pushed him back.

"It wasn't entirely my fault." Matt shouted back at Adam.

"No, she tripped and fell on your dick." Jenny put her head down.

"HOW WAS IT NOT YOUR FAULT?" Adam was trembling. Jason pulled him back and took him inside. Zack and Phil were left alone outside with Jenny and Matt.

"Not that. You refused listen." Matt lowered his voice. "When you wouldn't listen I shook you, but you took that the wrong way. I didn't mean to hit you, it just happened."

"It wasn't the first time though." Jenny tried her hardest not to start crying. "You had done it before, and I knew you were getting better with your anger but it still hurt. You wouldn't let me out of the house, very rarely see my friends and didn't let me see Adam or Jason at all. I wasn't allowed to go to the company; I wasn't allowed to see these guys. I wasn't there for Adam when he had to leave WWE. You don't understand how much that hurt me. But what hurt most was that I thought you were worth it. I was wrong. Now leave, don't come back. I won't get you fired but I'll make sure you are far away from me as possible."

"JENNIFER." Matt shouted. "Sorry… I didn't mean to shout. You're getting me in that mind frame again. Listen, we can work through this. We have done before."

"And I think what I did then was wrong, I don't wasn't to repeat that. Two wrongs don't make a write."

"Jenny..." Matt tried to pull her in for a hug.

"Let go!" She pushed him away, which made him hold her tighter.

"She said let go." Punk grabbed hold of his arm.

Zack pushed Matt away and punched him. Just as Matt went to hit Zack Jenny stepped in-between them, but Matt didn't realize she was there. His fist hit the side of Jenny's head making her fall over onto the curb, hitting her head again and getting drowned in blackness.

* * *

**I'm all out of ideas now, so any suggestions?**


	7. Chapter 7

**It took me a while to come up with where to go from the last chapter. Lets see how this part plays out.**

* * *

Jenny woke up with everyone around her: Adam, Jason, Lizzie, Zack, Curt and Phil.

"Jenny. Jenny, dear." Adam rushed over. "You're awake."

"Hey." Jenny managed to mumble. "Please can I have some water?" Curt offered to get her a bottle from the cafeteria.

"How are you feeling?" Zack sat next to her. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"I… I'm sore." Jenny put her head between her hands. "What happened? All I can remember is Matt taking me outside."

"The dick hit you while aiming for me." Zack spoke through his teeth. "I was going to chase after him but Phil beat me to that."

"He won't bother you again." Phil kissed the top of her head. "I give you my word."

"What did you do to him?" Jenny asked.

"Let's just say that he is two rooms down." Phil laughed.

"You two are my angels." Jenny smiled. "When can I go home?"

"Right now, they said you can go as soon as you wake up." Adam helped her up. "You have to be watched for a few days so no training until next week."

"Really?" Jenny shook her head. "I have a match three weeks. How am I going to be ready by then?"

"You'll be fine." Adam slapped her bum. "Now get ready. I'm dropping off Phil at the airport, he's got a conference. Then drive Curt and Jason to Georgia, they don't have to be there till late. I and Lizzie are going to stay there for a few days. Zack said you can stay at his until I come back, I don't want you staying at our house now that guy knows where we live."

"Fine, I'll see you and Liz in a few days. And you guys in three weeks." Jenny gave everyone a hug and waved goodbye as Zack walked them down. As she turned around to close the door someone lifted her up into a tight hug. "They're going to leave without you Phil."

"I'll be quick. I just wanted to say don't change. I heard what that guy said and it broke my heart. You are perfect and I promise you won't get hurt by a guy again. If anything happens call me, I'll be right over. I'm sure Zack will treat you right- if you get what I mean. Bye Jen, love you." Phil kissed the top of her head and ran down the busy hospital corridor.

Jenny leaned against the door and thought about what Phil had said, and she didn't get what he meant. Zack was a nice guy; he was a part of her extended family just like Phil was. All she could do was get changed and wait until Zack came back up.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Zack jumped onto the sofa next to Jenny and handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"I'm fine, really tired though." Jenny yawned.

"Go to sleep then. I want to watch this film." Zack pointed towards the T.V.

"Goodnight Zack." Jenny kissed the top of his head and pulled back a few inches; keeping their faces close. "Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure." He winked.

Jenny walked up the stairs and into her room. What Phil had said had been annoying her all day. It was 11 o'clock and he was out of his conference. Jenny decided to text him.

'Hey Punk' (–Jenny)

She got an immediate reply.

'Hey Jen, what's happened? Is he there?' (–Phil)

'Calm down, I'm fine. I just wanted to check how your flight went.' (-Jenny)

'Good. It went okay. Some fans are really rude though.' (-Phil)

'They support you, appreciate.' (-Jenny)

'I do, they just caught me at a wrong moment. How are you feeling?' (-Phil)

'Ok. I'm feeling fine, just tired. I wanted to catch up with you before I fell asleep." (-Jenny)

'That is very thoughtful of you. How's Zack?' (-Phil)

'I know. He's fine, downstairs watching a movie.' (-Jenny)

'Has he said anything?' (-Phil)

'No? I don't know? About what?' (-Jenny)

'You really are clueless? '(-Phil)

'Yes. What did you mean before when you said Zack will treat me right? You do know there is nothing going on between us?' (-Jenny)

'I do. Jenny, you look happy with him. I don't want you to end up with someone like Matt. Zack will treat you right.' (-Phil)

'I do love Zack but I don't think of him like that.' (-Jenny)

'Just talk to him about it! I'm sure he feels the same way as I think you feel towards him.' (-Phil)

'He doesn't and it's weird if he did. I love him like I love Jason and Adam. I'm so happy he's here for me just like I'm happy you are here for me too.' (-Jenny)

'You're kidding yourself.' (-Phil)

'Whatever Punk. I'll talk to you soon.' (-Jenny)

'Goodnight, I'll text you tomorrow.' (-Phil)

Jenny turned off her phone and stepped into bed. The thought of her and Zack getting together wandered in her mind; making her giggle. She knew it would never happen. But still, it kept her up all night. She heard Zack tip-toe upstairs at 1 o'clock and take a shower before going to bed. It was around 2 o'clock when Jenny managed to fall asleep. It didn't last long as she woke up at 4:30. Jenny tossed and turned until 6 o'clock then gave up. There was no point going to sleep at that time. She got up, slipped on a pair of shorts and a vest top over her underwear and walked downstairs. Her stomach rumbled as she walked into the kitchen. Jenny decided to make breakfast. She took out the eggs from the fridge and whisked them in a bowl. She had finished making scrambled eggs with toast as Zack walked in.

"Mm. Something smells nice. I thought you couldn't cook." Zack wrapped his arms around her torso from the back and rested his head on her shoulder. Jenny's mind went back to what Phil had said and all she could do was shake her head.

"I was hungry." Jenny turned around and hugged him.

"Now I'm hungry." Zack set the table as Jenny brought the food. "What do you want to do today?"

"I want to stay in, if you don't mind. I'll try not to get in the way of your plans."

"You are my plan for the day." Jenny couldn't help but take that the wrong way; it made her laugh. "Why do you want to stay in?"

"I managed to get around two and a half hours sleep last night. I don't think I have the energy to do anything."

"Why did you sleep so little?"

"I was talking to Punk last night and he got me thinking."

"What did he say?"

"Just… Stuff."

"Go on, you can tell me."

"He was talking about us. I think he's misinterpreted out relationship."

"How? I don't understand what you mean."

"He's said that you would treat me right. I said that I did love you, just not in that way. Then he said to talk to you about it. I don't know how to convince him otherwise."

"He thinks you like me? As in a boyfriend?"

"Yes, he also thinks you like me as a girlfriend."

"I don't see where he is getting this from."

"Neither do I. Just ignore it. Are we okay?"

"We're fine. Just fine." Zack took a deep breath in and tried to supress his feelings.

* * *

**Read, Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next part. Thanks to AmandyLuv1995 and Livin on the EDGE for the comments. I read through some of my other chapters and there are a few spelling mistakes- my bad.**

* * *

"Jenny, are you ready? We are going to be late!" Zack shouted up the stairs. It was Saturday 19th and Jenny's match at Raw was in 2 days. Zack's and Jenny's plane to Chicago leaves at 4 o'clock and it was 2o'clock. "Jenny, I will leave you!"

"I'm here." Jenny jumped the last two steps and walked towards Zack. "Is Adam ready?"

"Yeah, he's in the car waiting for us. Now let's go." Zack walked out of the door leaving Jenny to lock the door.

"My little sister going to her first wrestling match." Adam gave a soulful sigh. "I'm so proud of you Jenny."

"Thanks Bam." Jenny smiled. "I'm so glad you can come and see it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Jenny had made plans with Adam, Zack and Phil for the night. Phil had said that he knew a little Italian restaurant and they should try it out. She looked through her suitcase and found the dress she had packed. It was an over knee length sleeveless cocktail dress in a deep maroon colour; she also laid out her dark grey tights and her black heel boots to put on after her shower.

Jenny let the warm water wash over her and relax her muscles. She had a hard few days in front of her and needed to be calm and organized as possible. Jenny got out the shower and wrapped her towel around her before drying her hair. She quickly got dressed before starting on her make up; she never usually wore make up and when she did it was only eye liner, mascara and lip gloss. She checked her appearance one last time in the mirror before walking out of her hotel room.

Jenny saw Phil at the end of the corridor and rushed over to him. He gave her a hug and took her hand downstairs. Adam and Zack were waiting for them at the car downstairs. All the guys were dressed in jeans; Phil had an avengers t-shirt on whilst Zack and Adam had button up t-shirts with jackets over the top. She started to shiver as soon as she got outside- not realising the temperature was minus 2 degrees.

The car journey took around 5 minutes to get there and everyone had placed their order before 8 o'clock.

"When are you going to talk with Vince?" Phil asked Jenny.

"I've already spoke to him. My match is against Katelyn and it's the opening match so it won't be taped for the show." Jenny replied.

"That chick is good, I'm sure you'll win though." Zack gave his comforting words.

"I'll be the one walking you out and in your corner. You will win." Adam winked.

"They're letting you on?" Phil spoke through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, they also wanted me to interfere with your feud." Adam pointed out.

"I really don't like this angle." Phil complained. "I hate how they are having me team with AJ, that chick is annoying."

"She is good on mic' though bro'" Zack tried to say on a positive note.

"Yeah, I'll admit to that." Phil laughed. "Want to go in ring with me tomorrow, Jen? I know you've been practicing with Zack a lot."

"That would nice; I'd learn to work with different people." Jenny smiled. "I don't want to hurt anybody. Yeah, he's been amazing."

The waiter brought their food and they all ate in silence. By the time they were finished it was 9:30. Their car had left and there was no other way to get back to the hotel but to walk. The cold air swept through Jenny's hair causing her to shiver. They were only half way home and Jenny was shivering uncontrollably.

"Here." Zack covered Jenny's shoulders with his coat.

"You'll get cold Zack." Jenny handed it back to Zack.

"I'll be fine. Anyway we're nearly home." Zack put the coat back around her shoulders and left his hand around her waist.

"Thanks." Jenny smiled; she could hear the snicker coming from Phil. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Curt asked me to go out, want to tag along?" Zack asked.

"I and alcohol don't mix. Adam or Phil can go to look after you two. Would either of you go?" Jenny offered Adam and Phil.

"I'm out. I want to watch a film. Adam can go." Phil pulled out.

"Yeah. Do you want to go now? These two aren't far off the hotel." Adam stopped and turned around.

"Sure. We'll see you tomorrow?" Zack gave Phi and Jenny a hug.

"Bye, here have your jacket back." Jenny handed the jacket over.

"You'll freeze." Zack protested.

"I'll keep her warm." Phil pulled Jenny close to him. He interlocked his fingers with hers and kept his arms wrapped around her body.

"Don't you have any ideas Punk." Adam said in a stern voice before walking off to the distance with Zack.

"He stressed at me for that?" Phil was shocked. "Can he not see you and Zack?"

"There is nothing going on between us!" Jenny stomped.

"Okay, I didn't say anything." Phil giggled.

* * *

"How are you still hungry?" Jenny asked Phil as he sat back down from ordering pizza.

"I'll give you a few days into the job and you'll probably eat more than me." Phil suggested.

"I highly doubt that. What are we going to watch?"

"I just bought The Last House on the Left. Want to watch that?"

"I've never heard of it."

"It's meant to be good. If you don't like anything scary don't watch it."

"Seriously? It's like you don't know me. I hate horror movies."

"What do you want to watch then?"

"What else do you have?"

"I can't be bothered going through everything."

"How am I meant to sleep tonight if I watch it?"

"Don't sleep."

"I cannot go without sleep."

"Don't watch the film!"

"Fine! I'll see you in the morning." Jenny stood up and walked towards Phil's houses' door. They had caught a cab to his house once Jenny got her jacket.

"You are not going out there alone young lady. You can sleep here." Phil offered. "I'll let you borrow my clothes for tomorrow too."

"I don't want to be any trouble." Jenny shrugged.

"My room is on the left, you can take the guest room next to it." Phil pointed towards the stairs. "Go through my clothes and take anything you want to sleep in."

"I'll be fine going home Phil." Jenny sighed. "I'm 20."

"Jennifer! Get upstairs." Phil glared.

"Fine! Thanks for letting me stay. Goodnight." Jenny blew him a kiss.

She ran up the stairs and into Phil's room. Everything was lead out nicely. He had a wall full of books, comics, graphic novels and CDs. Jenny was afraid to touch anything but his books looked very compelling.

"PHIL." Jenny shouted. "CAN I READ YOUR BOOKS?"

"DON'T RIP ANYTHING" Phil shouted back.

She picked up the first one that she saw. The back said it was about a world through a zombie's eyes. Although Jenny didn't like anything horror related it was mainly anything paranormal such as ghosts. Jenny read through the first few pages and got trapped in the plot. She got to chapter 3 before falling asleep on Phil's freshly laid duvet set.

* * *

**Read, review? Ideas on what should happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Short chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"Jenny." Phil shook Jenny's shoulders. "Wake up sweetie."

"Mmm," Jenny moaned. "Please let me sleep for ten more minutes."

"It's already nine o'clock. Zack is waiting for you downstairs." Phil shook her asleep.

"Fine!" Jenny sat up and looked around. "Shit. Did I fall asleep in your bed? I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Phil chuckled. "I was going to wake you up but you looked too innocent."

"Really?" Jenny shook her head. "Mind if I stepped in the shower?"

"Not at all." Phil rooted through his wardrobe. "The shower is just behind that door. You can wear these for your training; you won't need your actual thing till tomorrow."

"Cheers." Jenny got up. "Please can I have some coffee too please?"

"Coming up, Madame." Phil winked and walked out the room.

Jenny had a quick shower and put on Phil's clothes. His joggers hung loosely around her hips with his two-sizes too-big t-shirt hanging over the top. She zipped up his 'Rancid' hoodie over the top before walking down the stairs to be greeted by Adam and Zack. They both looked tired and hung over.

"Morning alcoholics." Jenny laughed.

"Oh haha." Adam put his head in his hands.

"It's funny." Jenny agreed with Adam. "Me and Phil will go today if you two want? Get some rest."

"That sounds like a plan." Zack didn't bother protesting against her. "Bye."

"Bye." Adam walked out followed by Zack.

"They stayed long." Phil joked.

"They should rest." Jenny said. "Are you okay? What time did you sleep?"

"Some time after one o'clock."

"Where did you sleep?"

"In the guest room."

"Sorry for stealing your bed." Jenny giggled.

"It's all good. You ready? I've got us the ring for the whole day. They open up at 12."

"Yeah, ready. But there is one thing."

"What is it?"

"I'm meant to be sorting out my attire at 6. Vince said the guy that is doing it will meet me at the arena. Want to come?"

"Yeah! I am not having you revealing your body like all the other Divas."

"You think I would let them?"

"You would try not to let them but they might not listen to you. You're new. It's best if I come."

"That's why I offered."

"What are you planning on wearing?"

"Shorts, knee high boots with padding - like yours. I don't know what I should wear as a top though. Will they let me wear a t-shirt and not the skimpy bra like things?"

"I will make them." He winked. "I want you to wear elbow padding too."

"I will do. Are we setting off?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Jenny jumped from the top rope and tried to hit Phil with a flying elbow drop. He rolled out the way and Jenny hit the floor. She got up and turned around just as Phil hit her with a clothesline. Her body flipped through the air and she landed on her front. She tried to get up but her arms failed; she laid there gasping for air. Phil rushed to her side and helped her sit up.

"That hurt… you… jerk." Jenny said between breathes.

"Sorry, the guys I fight with are twice as big as you. That's why it had such an impact." Phil picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bench at the side. "Take this tablet and you'll be fine. No more wrestling for the day."

"Good. I'll get changed into the stuff Zack dropped off and we'll get out?"

"Yeah. It's nearly six so we'll have to hurry."

Jenny walked out the changing room with her light blue jeans, vest top and her beanie hat. She put Phil's 'Rancid' hoodie over the top and walked into the car park where Phil was. As soon as she got in he drove onto the main road.

"You excited?" Phil asked.

"I am." Jenny smiled. "Will I be able to pick out the colour and design?"

"You should be able to. What were you thinking of getting?"

"I don't really know. Everything plain black until I get accepted to be in a story. Hopefully I do. I want to be good enough."

"You are good enough. Your story line will either be with me or Jay or Zack. Vince wouldn't let you with people you weren't close with."

"Cheers for helping me today. Zack was in a complete state."

"It's all good. We're here. This is where you are going to be wrestling tomorrow."

"It looks good." Jenny got out the car. "Is that the guy?"

"Yeah, his name is Jeremy. Nice guy. Let's go introduce you to him." Phil took her hand and walked over.

* * *

"Is that your final design ma'am?" Jeremy asked. "This took shorter than expected."

"Yeah, it is. Thank you Jeremy." Jenny shook his hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jeremy packed up his briefcase and walked outside the arena followed by Phil and Jenny.

"That went well." Phil said while getting into the car. "What we eating? I'm so hungry."

"Tell me about it." Jenny held her stomach. "Can we go McDonalds?"

"Off we go." Phil drove down the road to the heart of Chicago.

* * *

**Read, Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm on chapter 10, I can't believe it :) I don't know what to do after her first night at the WWE so please give me ideas? And, I'm sorry I haven't updated earlier but I have been so busy! So here is her first day in the WWE.**

* * *

Jenny laid her against the wall of her very own dressing room and took a deep breath in. Her first match started in 15 minutes.

"Jenny." Someone knocked on the door. "Jenny. I got asked to guide you to the ring tonight."

"Come in." Jenny called to the person outside. "Oh, hi Jay."

"Hey. You ready Orry?" Jason asked.

"I'm..." 'nervous? scared? nauseous?' went though Jenny's mind. "ready."

"Good, lets go." Jason grabbed her arm and dragged her to the curtains where Adam, Zack and Phil were waiting.

"Good luck Jennifer." Phil pulled her in for a hug whilst laying a soft kiss on the top of her head. Just as she was  
about to reply Zack pulled her her in for a hug.

"You are going to do so well." He whispered in her ear. "Let all the training pay off." The last person in line was Adam.

"Come here." Adam held Jenny tightly "I'm so proud of you kiddo."

"Thanks." Jenny said. "Please stay here, I may need comfort when I lose my first match." She giggled.

"You won't." Adam looked into her eyes. "But I will be waiting right here."

"Jenny?" A female voice came from behind them. "I'm Katelyn."

"Hello." Jenny smiled and offered a handshake. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?" Katelyn shook her hand. "It's quite a crowd you've got here."

"Yeah, I guess." Jenny looked down. "I'm really looking to our match."

"Me too." Katelyn smiled. "Good luck, I know it's your first match."

"Thank you. You too." Jenny looked towards the curtain. "I guess that's your call to go."

"Yeah. I'll see you out there."

* * *

Katelyn lead over Jenny's body hoping for a pin count. Jenny managed to kick out before the referee could count to  
1. Jenny managed to get up and link three clotheslines to Katelyn.

On the third Katelyn couldn't get up. Jenny rushed over and put the Anaconda Vice hold on her arms and head. After 30seconds of struggling Katelyn managed to get out of the hold. Jenny sat on the floor taking deep breathes before Katelyn could bin her again. This time the referee got to a 1 count.

Jenny and Katelyn began to bounce off the ropes again for another 5 mintues before Jenny speared Katelyn. The referee started to count '1, 2, 3' and the match was over. Jason ran in the ring and picked Jenny up in his arms. She held him tightly before the referee asked her to get down. He announced the winner and picked her arm up. Once the crowd died down Jenny helped Katelyn get up and they walked back inside together.

"You did it." Adam wrapped his arms around Jenny. "I told you. I said you would win!"

"Thanks Bam." Jenny smiled into his chest.

"Jenny you are really good." Katelyn gave Jenny a hug too. "Nice to be working with you."

"Thank Katelyn." Jenny said. Before Katelyn walked off. "Where's Zack and Phil?"

"Getting ready for their matches. They have the first ones so we'll be out of here in half and hour. Ready to celebrate?" Adam said.

"She has to speak to Vince first." Jason reminded Jenny.

"Oh yeah." Jenny gave a thoughtful look. "I'll go find him and then meet you at the changing room?"

"I'll join you." Jason pointed out.

* * *

"Well," Vince walked around his desk. "Welcome to the family." He embraced her in a hug.

"Thank you." Jenny smiled.

"How do you think you did?" Vince asked.

"I did quite well." Jenny shrugged. "I'm glad I won my first match."

"I'm happy to hear as I think you did really well too." Vince said.

"So, when can I have my next match?" Jenny questioned.

"You can have a full time work shift with a storyline as soon as you want." Vince had a big grin across his face.

"Really?" Jenny and Jason said in a chorus.

"Yeah." Vince was puzzled.

"Are you ready?" Jason turned to Jenny.

"Yes, I am. Please Jay; you'll be with me at all times anyway." Jenny pleaded.

"It depends on your storyline." Jason turned back to Vince. "What is it?"

"She can choose from a rivalry with Ryback, Ziggler and Miz alongside you and Zack where she will be a babyface." Vince suggested. "Or one with Kane as a heel."

"You are doing the one with me and Zack, young lady." Jason gave Jenny a stern look.

"Okay, if you say so. Will you let me join soon?" Jenny gave a pleading look to Jason.

"Yes." Jason pulled Jenny into a tight hug. "I love you." He whispered in her hear.

"Love you too." She whispered back.

* * *

Jenny, Zack, Jason, Adam and Phil were all in a cab on their way to a bar. Phil had said that it had a couple of pool tables and had a darts tournament every night. As soon as they pulled over the drinkers went to one side and to non-drinkers to the other. Zack, Jason and Adam soon enough joined Phil and Jenny with pints of beer in their hands. Phil was winning and Jenny was getting competitive.

"Come on." Zack stood behind Jenny. One hand around her waist and the other on her hand. "Keep the dart at eye level and shoot straight."

"I can't do it." Jenny stomped. "You take over." She walked over to Jason and Adam.

"Hey," Adam poked her shoulder. "It's not like you to give up."

"Yeah." Jenny shrugged. "I'm way too tired though."

"I have a flight back home tonight; want to join before you leave me, without warning." Adam's eyes glistened with tears although not a single drop fell. Jenny felt guilt wash over her. She hadn't known how to tell Adam about it. She was going to be leaving him again after only a couple of months of staying.

"Let's talk outside." She grabbed hold of his.

"When were you deciding on leaving?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. I want to start over, you know?" Jenny wrapped her arms around herself. "I've had a rough couple of months and this is something I've worked up too."

"I understand that. It was just nice to have you home for a while."

"I will be home. You know the shifts; I'll be home for the holidays and once every week or two."

"I know it was hard on you when I left, now it's hard on me when you leave."

"Why?"

"You're the only family I have kiddo. I want you by my side."

"I want you by my side too. Travel with us?"

"I can't. When are you leaving?"

"In a week I guess, I want to make sure I'm ready."

"I'm so proud of you." Adam wrapped his arms around her and Jenny laid her head against his chest.

"I won't leave, I promise." Tears were welling up in Jenny's eyes.

"Neither will I." Adam kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**Read, review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next bit. Chapter 12 may be up today as I have nothing to do. Please, please, please review otherwise I have no clue how the story is going or what I should do with the Characters**

* * *

"You ready Jen?" Adam knocked on Jenny's door "Zack is outside waiting for you."

"Nearly." Jenny sighed. Vince had rand her the day before and said she had been booked for the next month. Jenny didn't want to be away from Adam that long.

"Come on. The aeroplane isn't going to wait for you."

"It can try." Jenny walked out with her backpack and suitcase. "Are you sure you can't come?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I have three watch dogs so be careful what you get up to young lady." Adam winked.

"I promise I'll start drinking and ruin all my chances." Jenny shook her head laughing.

"That's my girl." Adam kissed the top of her head and took her suitcase down the stairs.

"I'm going to get my hat from the wash; will you give the bags to Zack to put in the car?" Jenny asked.

"Sure." Adam opened the door and walked towards Zack's car with Jenny's stuff.

"How's she holding up?" Zack asked.

"You know her;" Adam exhaled "She's putting on a brave face."

"I don't get what she's worried about. This is what she has been working up towards."

"I'm not going to be with her and as much as Jason says he'll try and stay with her he won't be able to most the time. All she has to rely on is you and Phil and even then she won't say anything to you two because she doesn't want to trouble you…" Adam looked down. "She is also worried about seeing Matt even though she won't admit to it."

"I highly doubt Matt will be bothering her with Phil and I here." Zack said.

"I know how you feel about her," Adam gave a stern 'older brother' look with a small smile. "And I also know how she feels about you although she doesn't recognize it. So keep her close."

"I... I will." Zack said in confusion.

"What you are two talking about?" Jenny showed up.

"How late you are." Adam said, glancing towards Zack.

"I'm here now." Jenny smiled.

"Get in, the plane leaves in an hour." Zack opened her door.

"Bye Orry." Adam whispered in her ear.

"Bye Bam." Jenny replied. She didn't want to let go of Adam.

"Come on." Zack realized she wasn't about to let go of him. He picked her up and placed her in the car despite her sorrow.

* * *

Jenny finished placing her bags in the hotel room. Zack had gone out with his friends. Jason and Phil weren't to arrive until 5 o'clock which was 3 hours away. She decided to go and look around Los Angeles on her own. Everything was big, crowded and noisy. All the shops were filled and there was absolutely no room to sit down in cafes. Jenny decided for a new appearance to go with her new life; she was going to start with her hair. There was a small hairdresser around the corner with only a few people in. Jenny sat in what seemed to be a waiting area and watched a little girl describe the way she wanted her hair done.

"Mummy, can a have a pink bit in my hair please?" the little girl pleaded.

"Just this once." Her mother smiled.

"Hello ma'am," A nice lady came over, she looked like she was in her early 40s. "My name is Rose. Would you like to take a seat in the chair?"

"Hello, my name is Jennifer." Jenny smiled.

"What will we be doing today Jennifer?" Rose asked.

"Please, call me Jenny. I was hoping for a pixie cut. Here, like this." Jenny took out a picture of Megan Massacre's short hair. "But instead of having my hair black and blond could I have it a deep crimson red?"

"Of course Jenny. Let me get the dye ready then we'll start." Rose smiled.

The little girl that was describing her hair to the lady ran over to Jenny. "I know you." She said

"Do you?" Jenny got down to eye level. "How, darling?"

"You're Edge's girlfriend." She giggled.

"Actually, I'm his sister." Jenny laughed along. "You a big Edge fan?"

"My brother is, but I like him too." She smiled.

"Would you like to speak to him?" Jenny had a light bulb moment. She was always trying to make people smile.

"Would you do that?" The little girl jumped up and down.

"Of course, let me ring him." Jenny got out her phone and rang Adam. "Hey, how are you... It went well; Zack is out with his friends… I have a little girl here that wants to speak to you." Jenny handed the phone to the little girl.

"Hello" the girl squealed. "My name is Annie." She laughed at what Adam was saying. "Okay. I love you Edge. Bye." Annie handed the phone over to Jenny and gave her a hug. "Thank you." She said before running back to her mother. Moments later Jenny got a message from Adam saying 'tell Annie I love her too.x'

"Annie" Jenny called.

"Yes" Annie answered.

"Ada- Edge says he loves you too." Jenny smiled as Annie showed her excitement.

"Is this the shade you want dear?" Rose stood next to Jenny.

"Yes please." Jenny looked up at her from her chair.

* * *

"And we are done." Rose turned the chair so Jenny was facing her. She handed her a mirror. "What do you think?"

"It looks amazing." Jenny was shocked at her appearance. "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure dear." Rose smiled.

Jenny got out her chair and thanked Rose again before paying. She checked the time and it was 4 o'clock. Another hour before anyone was going to show up so Jenny decided to go look through the less packed shops. Just as she was going to put her phone away she saw a text from Zack.

'WHERE ARE YOU?' it was from 3:33, over half an hour ago.

'Shopping. X' Jenny replied

'Why didn't I know about this?!X' She got back instantly.

'You were out. X'

'I want you back ASAP. X'

'I'll be in around 5. X'

'Jenny, do you want Adam to kill me? X'

'Already spoke to him; I'll see you in an hour. I've got a surprise for you. Bye. X'

'What are you up too Jenny? X'

Jenny took a last look at her phone and smiled before putting it away. She didn't know why but there was something she found really attractive in Zack when he got protective. She also found the same quality in Phil. Jenny walked around the shops until 5 o'clock. She came out with a pair of new black skinny jeans, leather hot pants, leather jacket and sweatshirt. Jenny had also bought a pair of high heel boots in black and dolly shoes that matched new hair colour. Before going back she bought one final thing. Her dark grey hat fit on perfectly.

* * *

Jenny placed her bags in her room and got changed into her ring gear. It was Saturday 19th January and she had been asked to have her first T.V. taping on Monday the 28th. Jenny placed her ring boots in her back pack along with her water bottle and first aid kit that Adam made her take with her. She put on her new heel boots on – which were only around three inches tall – and a black zip up hoodie. Jenny took one last look in the mirror. She felt as though her look wasn't complete. Normally she wouldn't wear makeup but carried it around with her just in case. She carefully applied eyeliner and placed her hat on before walking out. Zack had texted her beforehand, saying to go to Jason's room and that Jason had broken his phone. He also said Phil and he would be over by half 5.

Jenny knocked on Jason's door and waited patiently. He opened the door with a smile on his face but as soon as he saw her he laughed.

"You look adorable Jenny." Jason pulled her in for a hug.

"Is that meant to be sarcasm?" Jenny asked.

"No. Has anyone else seen it?"

"Nope, no one knew I was getting it don't either. Well, neither did I until 10 minutes before I walked into the hairdressers."

"It looks nice." Jason smiled.

"Thank you."

Their conversation was interrupted by the knocking on the door. "Let me open it." Jenny leaped to the door.

"Hey Jenn-" Punk froze mid-sentence. "What have you done to your lovely curls?"

"New life, new appearance me." Jenny laughed and pulled Phil in for a hug.

"You look nice." He kissed the top of her head before moving aside to let Jenny show Zack. He was stood in his place trying to hold back a smile.

"What do you think?" Jenny took of her hat and smiled.

"You. You look beautiful no matter what." He held his arms around her waist. Their eyes interlocked. He leaned in and kissed her cheek- maybe a little too close to her lips.

* * *

**Read, review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have two ideas but don't know which one to pick :/**

* * *

Jenny walked away from her match defeating AJ Lee this week. There was something about her that Jenny didn't like. She walked into hers and Jason's dressing room and sat on the sofa. Her shoulder was hurting from all the blows she had taken but Jenny knew it would be better by the morning. Jason walked out of the bathroom all ready for his match against Miz.

"Who won?" Jason asked.

"Me." Jenny smiled. "What is wrong with that girl, though?"

"AJ?" Jason gave a puzzled look. "I've never actually spoke to her."

"She seemed very off. Well very off with me." Jenny shrugged.

"I promise that she wouldn't dare do anything to you." Jason laughed. "Now wish me luck."

"Good luck Jay." Jenny waved as he walked away. Just as he walked out Phil walked in.

"Good match there Jen." He sat next to her.

"Thanks."

"You really didn't like her did you?" Phil laughed.

"You could tell that? It's not that I don't like her. It's that I don't think she likes me."

"Anyone that is loveable and pretty as you are she finds a threat."

Jenny blushed. "I'm nothing that important."

"Women." Phil sighed. "Don't know how to take a compliment."

"Shut up." Jenny stuck her tongue out at him.

Jenny and Phil sat down together for the whole show and joked about. The time had come to 10:30 PM and everyone was ready to leave the arena. Everyone had an early flight in the morning to Manhattan where Monday's taping would be. The Superstars and Divas had the Sunday night off. They arrived at the hotel at 11PM and everyone went to their rooms.

Once clean Jenny stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She dried her body off and slipped on underwear. As soon as her head touched the pillow she was asleep.

* * *

"How you holding up at 5A.M in the morning?" Jason walked over to Jenny at the airport with 2 cups of hot chocolate.

"Not good." Jenny mumbled tiredly.

"Don't you fall asleep on us." Phil and Zack approached them.

"Mmm." Jenny moaned just as their flight was called.

"Let's go." Zack helped her up in his arms.

* * *

Jenny slept for another hour or two on plane before getting woken up. All of them had checked into rooms and would be sharing. Jenny bunked with Zack and Phil and Jason shared a room. They were all ready and freshened up by noon. It was very rare to get a day or two off so they all decided to go to the gym for a few hours before heading to the movies.

Jenny was on the weights, trying to push her muscles to the max. After a few reps her shoulders started to give out. She got up and went on the treadmill amongst the guys. She didn't have the energy to train that day, her eyes would open and close as you lost consciousness.

"You okay Jen?" Jason asked.

"I don't know Jay." Jenny got off the treadmill and held her head. "I keep on blacking out."

"Want to go back to the hotel and rest? I'll take you." Zack offered.

"Would you mind?" Jenny accepted.

"Not at all, let's go." Zack grabbed his and Jenny's bags and walked towards their rental car. "Let's go to the hospital first thought."

"I'm fine Zack. Just tired." Jenny moaned. "Just get me to a warm bed."

"I don't want to take any risks Jenny." Zack said sternly "We are going to get you to the hospital."

* * *

"The good news is you don't have anything too serious." The doctor told Jenny and Zack. "Just a mild concussion. Try and rest for the day and tomorrow preferably."

"I will make sure she does." Zack shook the doctor's hand. "Thanks doc'."

"Anytime." He smiled and walked off.

"See, now I know exactly what is wrong with you." Zack told Jenny as they walked to the car. "Now to get you to sleep."

"Please" Jenny moaned. Zack sped down the highway as quick as he could. He managed to get her to the hotel and into bed in less than 20 minutes.

"Na'night Zack." Jenny mumbled into her pillow as Zack lead beside her. He watched as her breathing deepened.

"Night sweetheart." Zack planted a kiss on her forehead. He was afraid that if he took her eyes off her for even just a moment something bad would happen. Eventually Zack fell asleep too.

It was 9 o'clock when Jason and Phil was knocking on Jenny and Zack's door. A grouchy Zack greeted them.

"How's she doing?" Jason asked.

"Asleep, I don't want to wake her up." Zack said.

"Leave a note and we'll get going." Phil suggested.

Zack turned and did as he was told. The note read; 'I hope you feel better my dear. Jay, Phil and I are going to the gym. I promise I'll be back by 2 PM, in the meanwhile get something to eat. Ring me if you need me. Love, Zack.'

Jenny woke up around 11 o'clock. Her head was still sore from the day before, and her bed empty. She sat up and looked around for Zack. Instead she found a neatly folded piece of paper lying on her dresser. A smile creped upon her face as soon as she read it. Doing just as she was told, Jenny ordered room service to bring her food upstairs. Within 10 minutes a young man knocked on her door with an omelette.

* * *

"I'm here." Zack opera sang as he opened the door. Jenny was lead on the bed with a book in her hands.

"Hello Zack." Jenny scooted over in the bed, letting him sit beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, can't wait until my match tomorrow. I'm gutted I can't wrestle tonight."

"Tough luck. I want to make sure you are okay."

"Do you have a match tonight?"

"No. Do you want to go down and watch?"

"Not really, effort staying around sweaty men." Jenny giggled.

"What do you say; we go out for a meal together? Just us two." Zack wondered.

"Like a date?" Jenny's eyes questioned.

"Well-" Zack didn't know how to reply. "Like a meal." He decided to say. Maybe a date was too strong for them at the moment.

"A meal it is." Jenny gave a warming smile. She slowly leaned in and pecked him on his cheek.

"How are you two loveb-" Phil was stopped mid-sentence by a glaring Zack. "How's it going?"

"Good, you?" Jenny smiled.

"Fine. Are you and Zack coming to the show tonight?" Phil asked.

"No, actually." Jenny turned and smiled at Zack. "We're going out for a meal."

"Really?" Phil's voice went high pitched. "I'll see you two tomorrow then?"

"Actually, Zack would like to borrow your room." Jenny called after him.

"I would?" Zack looked puzzled.

"Yeah, I need to get changed in here." Jenny said. "I also need to go shopping for a dress. I don't have any with me."

"I'll go with you, I need a new top." Phil proposed. "Zack already has a suit."

"You guys hang in here while I get changed."

* * *

Jenny and Phil got out of the car and walked in the direction on the shops.

"He finally asked you out." Phil laughed.

"What?" Jenny gave a puzzled look. "We are going out for a meal, there is nothing between us."

"I give up arguing with you." Phil shook his head. "Let's go get the tops first, girls take forever to shop."

"I already know what I am getting so meet me at the shop over at that shop." Jenny pointed across from where they were stood.

She looked through the racks until she find the type dress that she was looking for. It was purple dress that went just above the knees. The back was completely open and the strap was around her neck. Jenny walked into the changing room and tried it on. She walked out to look at the mirrors in the hallway.

"You look nice." Phil's voice came behind her.

"Thanks." Jenny said and went back inside to take the dress off.

"Is there anything else that you need?" Phil asked when she went back out.

"Black tights and those shoes." Jenny pointed at a 3" heel shoes that went to her ankles with lace ties.

"Hurry up." Phil sighed.

* * *

**Read, review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Longer than normal chapter. If you want certain things for the characters to do please tell me so I can try and fit them in with what I have planned.**

* * *

Jenny sat alone in her hotel room applying eye liner. It was 7 o'clock and Zack had made dinner reservations for 8. Jason and Phil had left for their matches and weren't going to be back until after 11. The restaurant they were going to was a small Italian restaurant with great reviews. She checked herself in the full-sized mirror. Her hair was straightened and styled, her dress clung onto her body in a flattering way and her heels emphasized her height with the tights showing off her lovely curved legs. Her lips where a luscious red, and eyes were highlighted with eye liner. She looked beautiful. There was a knock on the hotel door before a 6 foot Zack walked in.

Zack was wearing dark blue jeans that clung onto his waist. A white shirt button up shirt with a thin black tie, underneath a black blazer. He looked as good as Jenny did.

"You look beautiful." Zack whispered in her ear. "Everyone is going to be so jealous of who I'm going on a meal with."

"Wait until they see who I'm going with." Jenny winked.

"You ready to go ma'am?" Zack took a bow and offered his hand.

"Yes I am sir." Jenny took his hand as they both walked down to his car together.

"How have these past few months been?" Zack asked

"You've been with me, it's been busy." Jenny replied.

"You know what I mean. How are you emotionally?"

"I'm fine. Why would you ask?"

"I'm concerned. I notice the panic in your eyes when you hear footsteps coming towards you at shows or when someone knocks on your door."

"I'm not panicked about Matt, Zack. He's my past."

"Have you heard about who he is supposedly dating?"

"Who?" Jenny got a small stab of jealousy.

"AJ Lee."

"Eugh. I don't like that girl."

"She's tolerable." Zack laughed. "We're here." He got out the car and walked around to open her door.

"Thank you." Jenny got out and walked into the restaurant.

"Hellooo-." A high pitched noise came from behind them. "I will be your waiter for the evening." It was a tall blonde haired lady.

"Hey there." Zack winked before realising he was with Jenny. "Where are we sitting?" The small stab of jealousy that Jenny felt got bigger.

"Over this way." The waiter winked back. "I'm Lexi."

"Hello Lexi." Jenny said in a stern voice.

"This is your table," Lexi pointed at a table with the number '7' on it. "I will be back with your menus."

"What were we talking about?" Zack asked.

"AJ." Jenny gave a crooked look.

"Oh, yeah. I really don't mind her. I can't say I'm her biggest fan but I can't say I hate her either."

"I can say she doesn't like me."

"I'm sure she's fine with you. She'll be staying away, especially if the thing about Matt is real."

"He can date whoever he wants to." Jenny shrugged.

"True."

"Here is the menu," Lexi gave the menus to them. "Any drinks?"

"Red wine please," Zack said. "You Jen?"

"Orange juice." Jenny smiled. "Can I also have the penne followed by tiramisu please?"

"Me too." Zack handed the menus back.

"I'll be back with your meals." Lexi took the menus.

"How are you doing, seeing anyone?" Asked Jenny

"No, not really. But there is this one girl."

"Oo. Tell me about her."

"Tell me about you first. Are you ready to start seeing someone?"

"Me? No. I don't know how I can handle getting hurt again."

"What if this person doesn't hurt you?"

"Like you said, it's a 'what if'. I can't take that chance. Now tell me about her."

"Well, she-. Where to begin. I've known her for years, but only just gotten to know her closely."

"And how is she?"

"Special."

"Asked her out?"

"Your meals." Lexi handed the dishes over. "I'll be back with your desserts." Lexi winked at Zack.

"She's got it for you." Jenny laughed.

"Yeah, well I've got it for someone else." Zack winked.

"You never told me who."

Zack thought for a moment. "Maybe another time. And talking about admirers that guy has been staring at you the whole time we have been here."

"Yeah, well all he'll be able to do is look."

"Your effect on men should be a classed as a crime."

"You're lying. How's the food?"

"Nice, not like the food in Italy though."

"I've never been, is it good?"

"Beautiful, a bit like you in that department."

"You're making me blush."

"Desserts." Lexi placed the tiramisu in front of them before stroking Zack's shoulder.

"That'll be all, thanks." Zack said awkwardly.

"Ask her out for the night." Jenny laughed.

"I'd rather not."

"I love this tiramisu."

"It's nice. You nearly finished?"

"Yeah, I'll pay."

"Hey. It's my treat." Zack insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Zack paid for their meal and took Jenny's hand outside. He closed the door behind Jenny and stepped into the driver's seat. Their journey back to the hotel was filled with laughter and discussions; they managed to get back before 10 o'clock. Jenny stepped into the shower before Zack so she put a film on by the time he came out. By the time the movie was finished it was half 11; Zack had fallen asleep and Jenny wasn't far off. She stared at his calm face. It was oozing innocence and love; just what she desired.

* * *

Zack and Jenny were asleep in each other's arms before being woken up by Jason. It was time for them to fly to their new destination for the next couple of days. They both got ready grouchily and weren't looking forward to the 3 hour flight. All four wrestlers were out of the hotel by 11 AM. They got on the flight at 12 and arrived at their new hotel at 4 PM. Jenny was going to have her first T.V taping in exactly a week. Today was her trail run for her story line. Vince had changed it to her and Ryback feuding against John Cena and Jason. She was going to appear heel for her first storyline.

"Looking forward to tonight?" Jason asked as they were walked through the corridors of the stadium.

"Yeah, I've never actually met Ryan (Ryback) since he's been at the company so tonight's run through will be good." Jenny smiled.

"I think it will be good to." Ryan stepped next to Jenny and Jason.

"Hey Ryan." Jason gave Ryan a friendly hug. "You haven't met my little trouble maker yet have you? This is Jennifer."

"Hello Jennifer." Ryan kissed Jenny's hand.

"Hello Ryan." Jenny tip-toed to kiss his cheek but was still too short.

"You're a little cutie." Ryan winked.

"Yeah, she is." Zack swung his arm around Jenny's shoulder.

"I'll see you out there." Ryan shrugged and walked off.

"Way to scare the new guy." Phil laughed.

"What?" Zack scowled. "I was agreeing."

"Guys stop it. You two have a match to get ready for. Your title is on the line Phil." Jenny said.

"Fine." Zack stomped off.

"He's smitten." Phil joked.

"You too mister." Jenny pointed at his changing room as they walked past. Jason and Jenny approached the hall where most of the Divas and Superstars were sat chatting and eating.

"There are your two best friends." Jason signalled towards Matt and AJ. It was weird seeing Matt for the first time since the last events for Jenny, but it was weirder seeing him with AJ.

"I never knew that was his type." Jenny commented.

"Are you okay with it?" Jason gave a puzzled look.

"Even if I wasn't, what could I do?" Jenny asked.

"You have a point."

* * *

(During rehearsals for her first T.V. appearance in front of the audience. Ryback, Jason and John Cena are on stage too.)

"How wonderful is it to be in front of this crowd today." John pointed around the arena. The crowd gave a cheer.

"These people, really John?" Ryan played on his alter ego.

"Just because you are all alone." Jason 'Christian' laughed.

"Actually…" Ryan smirked as Jenny's music hit. She had decided to go with Fozzy's 'Let the Madness Begin'. She used the intro and the Chorus as her entrance. Also it would show her appreciation of Chris Jericho. Chris and Adam had been friends for years and she had grown close with him. As her music hit the audience made a collective gasping noise.

"He's not." Jenny said into the microphone. Her voice shaky with nervousness.

"And who might this be, do keep her to yourself." John encouraged. "She looks harmless."

"Oriana." Ryan narrowed his eyebrows. "You are mistaken."

"Is he keeping you captive?" Jason took the mickey out of Jenny's role. The crowd laughed along with him. They were all stunned into silence once Jenny kicked Jason across the head, knocking him unconscious. Jenny and Ryan walked off the stage together laughing to their microphones.

* * *

Around 2 minutes later John and Jason walked backstage too.

"Welcome to the team kiddo." John tapped Jenny on her shoulder before walking off.

"That went well." Jason said rubbing his head. "Easy on the kick next week though."

"Okay, I'm glad you liked it." Jenny smiled.

"Yeah, well done." Ryan gave her a small hug. "I can't wait to start working with you."

"You too Ryan, I'll see you tomorrow for our tag team match." Jenny waved as he walked away.

"How did you think it went?" Jason asked.

"Okay, I got really nervous and scared speaking though." Jenny shrugged.

"That'll get better with practice." Jason took the microphone off her and set it aside.

"Hope so," Jenny sighed. "Now go get ready for your onscreen match."

"I'll see you after the show." Jason walked off. Jenny wandered around the stadium wondering what to do for the next two hours. She decided to go find Phil as his match was last. They sat and talked for most of the time, with 10 minutes remaining till the match one of the producers called him behind the curtains. Jason and Zack were getting changed from their matches so all Jenny had to do was wait. She walked around for a while before sitting in a chair in the empty hall. All the Divas and Superstars were either getting changed, in the ring or on their way to the hotel. It was only her and Matt in that room; only she didn't realise.

"How's it going Jennifer?" Matt sat across from Jenny; startling her.

"Um- It's… Hi." Jenny was looking for the right words to say.

"You know this is the first time we've sat down and talked properly. You know, since…"

"And there are reasons for that Matt."

"There shouldn't be."

"What do you want?"

"To know how it's going."

"It's going well, I like my new life."

"Is your new life you though?" Matt pointed at Jenny's hair. "Did you need to change this drastically? You were beautiful just the way you were."

"Yes. Now any more questions?"

"You don't have to be so rude."

"That could be said about you too."

"The past is the past Orry."

"You don't get to call me that anymore!"

"You're right. It should be your new boyfriend. What's he called, Zack? Or are you getting close with Phil? Either way, they don't deserve you. I do."

"What?" Jenny mumbled in disbelief.

"I'll have you back sooner or later; I'll show you how they can break your heart. And you know what the worst thing is? You don't even know he has your heart."

"I'm happy and single. I'm also planning on staying that way. What makes you think is get back with you then?"

"You're right; we should get back together now." Matt took hold of her hand.

"Never!" Jenny stood up. "I will never, ever be in your command again!" She walked out of the hall and through the hallway. Her feet lead her to the car, she was lucky enough to find Zack waiting for her and the others.

"What's wrong with you?" Zack nudged her.

"Men, I hate the whole lot of them." Jenny said through her teeth.

"What have we done now?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

"You expect us to be so forgiving and blind sighted to everything you do. And when you do realise what you have done wrong, you think all it takes is an apology to make everything better and for us to come crawling back to your arms." Jenny threw her fists around in the air.

"Who are you talking about?" Jason joined them in the car. He was sat in the passenger seat.

"Matt." Jenny narrowed her eyes.

"He's here?" Zack's voice went all stern.

"Were. He's probably gone crawling into his hotel room." Jenny shook her head.

"I thought I sorted that guy out." Phil said in a calm voice as he got into the driver's seat. "Want me to sort him out again?"

"Its fine," Jenny sighed. "I'll sort him out next time."

"There won't be another next time Jennifer." Jason said. "From now on you will not be leaving my sight; if you do there will be hell to pay."

"Jay!" Jenny moaned.

"No complaining young lady. You will either be with me, Phil or Zack. Nobody else! Understand?"

"Please!" Jenny carried on moaning.

"It's for the best." Phil backed up on Jason's point.

"Fine. I need some sleep so can we get to the hotel already?" Jenny whined.

"Here now." Phil stopped the car. They all walked up the stairs and into their rooms; Phil and Jason were sharing a room again and so were Zack and Jenny.

"Want to go for a walk or something to get your mind off the whole Zack matter?" Zack asked once they got into their room.

"I'll be fine Zack." Jenny lied. "Get some sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Stop lying."

"Stop asking." Jenny kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

"We're going out. Put on your jacket." Zack picked up his. They both walked out the hotel still arguing. "Let's get some alcohol in you."

"Eugh. Zack." Jenny complained.

"Come on, this bar doesn't look bad." Zack and Jenny walked into the closest bar. "What do you want to drink?"

"Nothing, please let's leave." Jenny pleaded. Zack looked deep into her eyes and gave in. they walked out of the bar and towards the hotel.

"What about a hug before we go in?" Zack asked as they stood outside the hotel.

"Okay." Jenny wrapped her arms around Zack's neck. He lifted her up and placed her legs around his waist. "Why can't all guys be as nice as you are?"

"They don't have you to be nice to." Zack complimented her. He had stopped turning but she was still wrapped around him.

"I'm not worth it. I'm a horrible girlfriend. Look what I lead Matt to do. I'm a horrible friend and a horrible sister. Look at the position I've put everyone in. I can't be trusted to be alone. The place I put you in. For all you could have known when you moved to North Carolina is that I'm not that impressive."

"Don't say that. I'm glad I moved. If I hadn't I wouldn't of gotten to know you the way I have now." Zack moved his head back so he was looking into her eyes while still keeping hold too.

"You don't have to lie about this stuff to me Zack." Jenny turned her head to the side. "You probably don't even like me."

Zack waited until her head was up. "I love you.".

Before Jenny could respond he moved them against the wall. His eyes still interlocked with hers, just like their bodies were, glistening in the moonlight. He pushed his lips against hers. All of Zack's energy was focused on this one kiss which only lasted for three seconds. Jenny put her legs down and pulled back.

"I-" Zack was startled and didn't know what to say. "Please don't leave."

All Jenny could do was stare, that's all she had power for. It took 10 seconds for what happened to sink in. She didn't know whether to follow her heart or to follow her head. Her final decision was to do both. Jenny got on her toes, kissed Zack's lips then ran off.

"Wow." Zack whispered to himself while holding his lips. "It's real."

* * *

**Read, review? Please do review because if I don't know what everyone thinks apart from Livin on the EDGE. Which I am very grateful to, so thank you :).**


	14. Chapter 14

Heart pounding, Jenny knocked on Jason and Phil's door. She didn't know what to do. Her hand didn't stop knocking and as the seconds past she grew impatient.

"Shh." Phil opened the door. "Jason is sleeping. What do you want?"

"Let me in." Jenny pushed past Phil; made him move and closed the door behind them.

"What is wrong with you, what do you want?" Phil complained. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I did something wrong." Jenny whimpered as she sat on the bathroom counter. Phil shut the door behind them.

"Didn't Jason make it clear to stay with one of us three at all times?" Phil shook his head. "How did you get Zack to let you out of his sight?"

"You're not making this better!"

"Tell me what you did, and then I will try to help."

"I kissed him. Or he kissed me first. But I kissed him back. I'm a terrible person aren't I?"

"What?" Phil was stunned into silence. That silence was broken by the knock on the door. "I'll get that."

"Don't let him in." Jenny called out after him. Jenny hid behind the bathroom door listening to their conversation; only Phil was audible though. 'Hey Zack', 'she is', 'I think it's best if you left her alone for the night', 'I don't know if she's okay, you knocked just as I was talking to her', 'she's worried about you too. She thinks she is a terrible person', 'no you can't talk to her', 'I don't think she's going back to that room', 'I'll be sleeping with you tonight, she can sleep here', 'okay I'll tell her, see you in a few'. Phil walked back into the bathroom.

"He says he's sorry, he didn't mean to stun you." Phil said.

"How did he look?" Jenny was anxious.

"Dazed. I think he was surprised when you ran off. Now get some sleep, I'll text you if he says anything else while I'm in the room."

"You don't have to go."

"What are you planning on doing then?"

"Talking to him. We are going to do it at some point anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'll see you in the morning." Jenny took a deep breath and walked out of the hotel room. She didn't know what was going to happen with Zack or what the kiss meant. All she knew was that he wasn't worth losing, he was worth keeping.

Jenny started opening her own hotel room door bit by bit; she didn't know how Zack was going to react to her. Zack was sat on his bed looking at the ceiling with thoughtfulness.

"Zack?" Jenny whispered.

Zack's body shot right up. "Jenny?" He ran beside her. "Are you okay?"

"No longer thinking about Matt - that's for sure." Jenny gave a held back laugh.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"How much trouble am I in?"

"Depends, how much am I in for kissing you back?" Jenny sat down on the bed followed by Zack.

"I can't say anything about that, I kissed you first."

"Why?"

"It felt like the right time."

"Not much of an explanation but it'll do. Now my turn, how much trouble am I in?"

"Do you regret kissing me?" Zack asked Jenny. She was taken back, and had no idea how honest to be.

"No?" Jenny didn't even know what the answer was.

"You don't sound so sure." Zack raised an eyebrow.

"What would it lead to if I don't regret kissing you? Where does that leave our friendship?"

"Would we still be friends if you didn't?"

"Want to check?" Jenny leant in towards Zack. Zack shadowed her signal until their lips touched. Their lips stayed there for a few moments; neither of them pulled back and neither tried to go a step further. Finally Jenny pulled back, but only an inch.

"Do you regret it?" Zack whispered into her lips.

"Not at all." This time Jenny was sure.

She kissed him again, this time with a little more force. The force took Zack by surprise causing him to fall back on the bed- still kissing her though. Jenny had her legs on both sides of Zack and her hands on the side of his face and in his hair. Zack had one hand on Jenny's lower back and the other behind her head, making sure she stayed close. They spent 5 minutes passionately kissing until Jenny pulled back again.

"You have no clue how incredibly attracted I am to you now, it's driving me crazy." Jenny bit her lip.

"Well," Zack grabbed hold of Jenny's waist and spun her around so she was underneath him. Jenny had her legs wrapped around his hips. "We can sort that out." His lips locked with hers again.

"No, no, no." Jenny sat up and moved beside Zack. "Too fast."

"For what?" Zack moaned as he sat up too.

"Us."

"There is going to be an us?" Zack's face filled with joy.

"Isn't there?" Jenny laughed in disbelief.

"Yes. Yes there is. What's so funny about that?"

"I can't believe what I am saying."

"Why is that?"

"Because it was only the other day I was saying I wasn't ready to be in a relationship."

"You can take the chance." Zack winked.

"Maybe, but what about this girl you were telling me about?"

"Have you not figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?" Jenny was confused.

"The girl is you."

"You thing I'm special?"

"I know you're special." Zack kissed the top of her head. "Now we should get some sleep. It's 2 in the morning."

Jenny got up and started taking her clothes off until she was just left in her underwear; although this was her routine every night this time she wasn't getting changed in the bathroom. Zack watched her twirl around in her underwear and then crawl into bed beside him. She reached across and kissed him one last time before resting her chest on his chest.

"I could get used to this," She murmured just before they fell asleep.

* * *

The new couple darted up to the sound of their alarm at ten. They both looked around aimlessly before remember the events of the night before.

"Did that really happen?" Jenny asked.

"I think so." Zack kissed her then stood up. "We're going to be late for the gym."

They rushed around trying to get ready and pack their stuff. Both of them were out the door by half past. During their conversation while getting ready they had decided not to tell anyone about their new relationship until they were sure themselves it was a relationship. The only was their plan could go wrong was if Phil told anyone. They rushed down to the car park hoping Phil was there on his own, and that Jason was running late. To their luck he was.

"Phil," Jenny ran towards him. "Did you tell Jason anything about last night?"

"No." Phil shook his head. "I thought you would. After all nothing is going to happen between you two?"

"Actually…" Zack rocked on his heels. "We are going see where it goes."

"But we are not going to tell anyone until we do find out." Jenny said. "So, please don't go blabbing to anyone."

"You don't want to tell Jason?" Phil raised an eyebrow. "What about Adam?"

"No one can know, so keep your mouth shut." Jenny said sternly. "This reminds me, I should call Adam."

"Have you not spoken to him yet?" Jason showed to behind them causing Zack and Jenny to panic. "You can speak to him on the way to the gym."

Everyone got in the car and drove to the gym. They stayed in the gym until three PM then decided to take an hour off for lunch. After their lunch they went to the arena where Jenny practiced her match with Ryan against Jason and John.

"You ready kiddo?" John called from the opposite side of the ring. "This is going to be when Jason tags me in and Ryan tags you in."

As soon as she got tagged Jenny jumped into the ring. John was stood across from her and they were squaring off. Despite the height difference Jenny managed to get some throws in against Zack. She knew the only way she could win this was if she used the top ropes. After taking a few more tumbled Jenny knocked John off his feet and ran to the top rope. She did a frog splash onto his stomach.

"Tag me in." Ryan called from the other corner and she raced to him. Ryan and John carried on fighting until John got pinned. Their pretend referee said Ryan and Jenny won, and they decided to do that for the show that night.

The rest of the day went rather slow for Jenny and Zack as they were separated for different storylines. The only chance they got to see each other was just before the doors open and they had decided to get something to eat. Jenny's match went really well that night and so did everyone else's. All four was ready to set off to the hotel by eleven o'clock.

"We have tomorrow free. What do you think we should do?" Zack asked everyone as everyone got out the car.

"I have three days free so I'm going home. You two need to look after Jen for me." Jason said.

"When do you leave?" Jenny questioned.

"Two hours. I'm going to get my bag and leave now. Is there anything you three need before I do?" Jason opened his hotel room.

"Have a safe flight." Jenny hugged him.

"You too dear. Make sure you wake up early in the morning. The flight leaves at 7." Jason gave last minute advice before leaving for his own flight.

"I need to bunk with you guys tonight," Phil started packing all his stuff from him room. "So no funny business."

"Can't you find some way to kill an hour?" Zack winked at Jenny.

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen," Jenny said to Phil before turning to Zack. "What did I tell you?"

"Listen to the lady Zack." Phil said and they all laughed while walking down the corridor.


	15. Chapter 15

The three tired wrestles checked into their shared flat at ten AM. There had been an alteration in their schedule; Vince was making them stay there until Monday (which was 5 days away) to be ready for the taping or Raw. Jason had extended his stay with his family and was going to arrive on Monday morning. Their flat had two bedrooms; one with a double bed for Zack and Jenny and one with a single bed for Phil. There was a flat screen T.V. in the living room with 2 sofas around it, and there was also a small kitchen with all a table big enough to fit four people.

Zack and Phil had been booked for a signing every day. That day's was going to start at three PM and going to last for two hours. They all decided to unpack, get changed and then head out for lunch.

"Jenny, hurry up in the shower." Phil knocked on the door.

"Wait a second." Jenny shouted back.

"If you don't come out in the next thirty seconds I am going to come in if you are having a shower or not." Phil made a point.

"Be my guest." Jenny laughed.

"You dare man." Zack shouted from the bedroom.

"It's fine," Jenny got out the shower with a towel wrapped around her body. "I'll get changed in the room."

"About time you got out." Phil ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Jenny walked into her room.

"You know, we have time until gets out of the shower." Zack wrapped her arms around Jenny from behind. "You're practically naked and I'm only wearing this." He snapped the waistband of his briefs.

"Zack," Jenny turned around in his grasp. "Behave."

"How am I meant to do that?" He kissed her neck.

"By turning around so I can put my underwear on."

"Really?" Zack sighed and slowly turned around to give Jenny some privacy.

"You can turn back around now." Jenny twirled just as he did.

"Have I ever said how lucky I am?" Zack kissed Jenny.

"No, not that I can recall." Jenny teased.

"I am so lucky to have you around me." Zack looked deep into her eyes and said every word with honesty.

"I feel the same way about you." Jenny hugged him.

"Which top?" Zack held out two t-shirts. One was his own T.V. t-shirt with her signature glasses and the other a blue Thor t-shirt.

"Thor, with his big hammer." Jenny winked.

"What are you going to wear?"

"Skin coloured tights, leather hot pants and a big top." Jenny laid out her outfit. "With my new heel boots."

"Don't you think those hot pants are a little too short?" Zack said protectively.

"Please don't start this so soon." Jenny sighed. "Get changed."

Everyone was ready to leave in less than half an hour. Jenny checked the volume on her before she locked the flat behind them. Her heels made clacking noises as she tried to catch up with Phil and Zack. They had lunch at McDonalds and decided to walk to the place of their signing.

"What am I supposed to do for two hours?" Jenny moaned.

"Stay with us," Phil gave a throaty chuckle. "Did you think you were going to be allowed out on your own?"

"I could hope." Jenny laughed too. "What time is the signing tomorrow?"

"It starts at twelve," Zack sipped on his hot chocolate. "We get a lunch break at three for an hour then have a Q and A session till seven."

"We also have Friday off to train." Phil said. "Then Saturday and Sunday it'll be the same as tomorrow."

"Sounds fun," Jenny smiled. "Do I get to come?"

"Of course." Zack opened the door to the shopping centre where the signing was going to be. "I need you to sit in between us."

"Look over there," Phil pointed at the long queue. "Those people are here for us. Just in case one of them starts acting up, we need you in between us."

"Cool," Jenny jumped up and down. "When do we start?"

"Now." Zack grabbed hold of her hand and rushed with her to the seats.

Although the guys had another half an hour if they wanted to look around, they decided to spend it with their fans. Jenny sati in between them and tried to talk as little as she could. Although some fans would ask for her signature and say that they appreciated her brother. They stuck around until 5, the queue had gone down, and was ready to leave. Zack hired a cab for them to be taken to a supermarket so they could shop for the flat.

"Here, I made a list for you both." Jenny handed them separate lists. "I need you to get everything on the list."

"What are you going to do?" Zack asked

"Walk around with Phil," She kissed his cheek then walked different ways.

"Why didn't you go with your boyfriend?" Phil laughed.

"He is not my boyfriend." Jenny shook her head. "I don't know what he is. That's why I wanted to walk around with you, so we could talk."

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Phil raised his eyebrow. "That would hurt his so much."

"That is why I want to know if this will work out now before it gets too late."

"Do you like him?"

"Of course."

"Then what's the problem."

"I'm scared that Adam or Jason won't approve. Or Matt will do something stupid. Or that this is just a phase for Zack."

"It's not a phase for Zack, don't you worry about that. Since when have you worried about what anyone thinks?"

"I guess they'll come around. How do you know it's not?"

"Because I'm the one that has had to put up with his moaning about you. He would shut up about how special you are."

"Really?" Jenny smiled to herself. "I'll see you at the checkout."

Jenny looked through all the isles until she found Zack. He had his back to her, looking at what type of bread to get. Jenny ran towards him and hugged him from that back. They carried on shopping together. All three met up and got there stuff ready to take back to the house. When they got in they were all so worn out, all they could do was collapse on the sofa. Suddenly Phil's phone started ringing.

'Hello' he answered it.

'House? Or Castle?'

'Manor. Sounds interesting.'

'There are three of us.'

'How many of us will there be all together?'

'What time do you want to pick us up?'

'I'll ask them now'. Phil pulled away from the phone. "There is a haunted manor around half an hour away from here. He's going to pick us up in fifteen if we want to go, and all together there will be six of us plus a spiritualist of some kind. We are staying the night inside but just in case someone freaks out there we are going in a bus so they can sleep in there. What do you say?"

"Hell yeah" Zack screamed, not giving Jenny a chance to answer.

'Yeah, we'll come. See you in a bit.' Phil closed the phone. "You guys should get ready. Jenny I want you out of those shorts, you don't know these guys. Pack a bag with water, food and whatever else you need."

"But, what if I don't want to go?" Jenny asked.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Phil walked around the house as Jenny followed. "You don't have a choice now. If you get scared me and Zack will be there."

Jenny gave up arguing with him and got changed. She wore her high wasted skirt that was around 7" above her knees. Jenny also wore a black best top which she tucked into her skirt then a stolen zip-up hoodie off Zack. She decided to wear black converse with no tights. In her backpack she put two bottles of water, breakfast bars, her fully charged iPod and spare clothes for the next day. She put the backpack on and went into the living room, where Zack and Phil were waiting.

"Ready?" Phil checked. Zack and Jenny nodded. "Let's go."

Phil and Zack talked while walking whereas there was an unusual silence from Jenny. They all stood outside in the cold for around two minutes before the minibus showed up. Three men got out and started talking to Phil.

"I'm sorry," One said. "We haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Luke."

Luke was a tall guy, around 6 foot 4", with a lean built.

"I'm James." James was the same height as Luke but more muscly.

"And I'm Tom." Tom was around the same height and build that Phil was.

Once everyone was introduced to each other they set off. James told everyone about their spiritualist, Derek, and how he was meeting everyone at the manor. The manor had been a psychiatric ward, a farm in its history and also a place where capital punishment was carried out. It had been said that the person who carried out the executions still roams around and tries to harm the people who walk though. It is also said the some patients of the psychiatric wander around asking for help. The car ride was terrifying for Jenny; she didn't know what the night would hold for them.

"Are you okay?" Zack whispered in Jenny's ear.

"Don't let go." Jenny grabbed hold of Zack's hand.

They arrived at the manor at ten PM, where they met their spiritualist.

"Hello." Derek said before they went inside the place. "My name is Derek and welcome to this historical landmark. I will not promise that everyone will leave with a paranormal experience but I can guarantee that we will try. During this night I will make contact with the spirit world. We will also have a séance session. If any of you feel uncomfortable please leave now."

Jenny was so close to leaving when Luke beat her to it. "I can't do this guys, I'm off." He said before running up the sidewalk. This made Jenny cling onto Zack even more.

"If you are all staying here, let's get started." Derek opened the door for the manor. "The first thing that we are going to do is the séance."

"How do we do that?" James asked.

"I need everyone to sit around this table." Derek pointed at the table. "Madame, you sit next to me and then this gentleman." He pointed at Jenny and Zack. "And then you there, there and there." He gave everyone their seats."

"When do we start?" Tom whispered.

"Everyone hold hands so we can start." Derek told everyone, and they did as he said. "Now to start." Derek took a deep breath. "Is there any spirits among us?" He called out. "If there is make a sound, make yourself known." Everyone waited for a few seconds in anxiety. "Is there any spirits among us?"

Derek froze. "I feel it." He said, "It's him. The man who caused all the deaths." Derek shook. "He doesn't want us here."

"Then we should leave." Jenny whimpered.

"No!" Derek's voice changed, "Nobody escapes the capital punishment."

"Derek, snap out of it." Phil shook him from the other side.

"Derek?" he laughed, "This is Sir Thomas. I was the executioner in the 1950s before I got strapped to the electric chair myself."

"We should leave," Jenny told Zack.

"HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU ALREADY, YOU ARE NOT LEAVING?" The person who had possessed Derek grabbed hold of her and threw her across the room.

"Out you go." James said as he and Tom carried Derek out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Zack rushed over to Jenny. She was in a ball on the floor, shaking. "Jenny." He picked her up "Come on Phil, let's leave."

Jenny didn't say a word to the flat while they were in the cab. Phil was on the phone to Derek shouting at him for being unprofessional. They were back by midnight and everyone walked into Jenny's room after her. She sat on the bed and led her head against the head board. Zack and Phil sat on either side of her.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone." Jenny held back tears.

"I'm sorry Jenny; I shouldn't have forced you to go." Phil apologised.

"I think we should all get some sleep." Jenny walked off and got undressed at Zack closed the door behind Phil.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Zack started getting changed too.

Jenny shrugged. "I don't know if I can sleep." She got under the covers.

"Why?" Zack got beside her.

"What if-"

"He isn't going to come here." Zack interrupted Jenny, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Just in case, here." Jenny snuggled up against Zack's bare chest. She wrapped her hands tightly around his torso and tried her hardest not to cry.

"You are the cutest." Zack wrapped her hands around Jenny too. He whispered lightly in her ear until she slowly fell asleep in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy new year guys. **

* * *

The next two days went effortlessly for Jenny, Zack and Phil. They were having a great time meeting fans and making them happy, but it was Friday. This was their day off so they was going to go to the gym for the day then head out ice skating.

"Do we have to go ice skating?" Zack moaned in the car on their way to the gym.

"Why are you so against the idea of ice skating?" Phil asked.

"Because he can't skate." Jenny laughed.

"Sh, you." Zack lightly hit her leg. "You should put the effort into training." They had arrived at the gym.

It was ten AM when they arrived at the gym, by three PM all three were worn out. They got back to the flat by four and Jenny got in the shower.

"Hey," Phil walked into Zack's room. "Vince just called."

"What did he want?" Zack asked.

"He says that our busses will be ready for Monday," He took a bite out of his sandwich. "We have two to share between me, you, Jen and Jay."

"I was with Curt though," Zack looked puzzled. "And you with Kofi."

"I know. Since we've been helping Jenny out for the last couple of month they found other people to bunk with." Phil shrugged.

"Who's bunking with whom?" Zack questioned Phil.

"Isn't that a bit obvious?" Phil laughed. "I'm bunking with you while Jay bunks with Jenny. Or I'll bunk with Jenny."

"You just know that isn't going to happen." Jenny came out of the shower dressed in cotton leggings and a long sweater.

"What is going to happen?" Zack stuck his tongue out at Phil.

"You are with me." Jenny pecked Zack's lips.

"Keep the bedroom stuff away from me until I get used to the fact that my little Orry is going out with Zack." Phil placed his hand over his eyes.

"Fine," Zack pulled Jenny to his lap. "What are we doing tonight?" He hoped that they had forgotten about their original plan.

"Ice skating," Jenny stood up then pulled him up. "You are not getting away."

"Come on, let's go." Phil jingled his car keys in the air. They all got in the car; I took them less than half an hour before they were ready to skate.

"You ready to go on the ice?" Jenny asked Zack while offering her hand.

"Yeah." Zack took hold of her hand. "Don't be so mean this time."

"If she won't, I will." Phil pushed Zack's back as they did a lap in the ring then stopped beside Jenny.

* * *

"It's not too late, what do you guys want to do now?" Jenny asked as they entered their flat.

"Nothing, just a movie." Zack limped into their bedroom. "My knee hurts."

"Pussy." Phil laughed. "It'll be fine by morning."

"That's easy for you to say," Zack hopped around on one leg trying to put his pants on. "You can skate."

"Damn right I can." Phil agreed. "What are you doing in there? You are so heavy footed."

"Trying to put some pants on." Zack carried on jumping. "Jen, will you help me."

"Coming." Jenny danced into the room.

"He will be." Phil shook his head.

"PHILLIP." Jenny smacked him around the head once she had helped Zack.

"Hey." Phil hit her back. Jenny pushed him and soon enough they were play fighting on the couch.

"Will you two stop fighting?" Zack called from the kitchen. "One of you come help me carry the popcorn."

"I'll do it." Phil stood up. "Jen, pick a movie."

"Which one of these?" Jenny asked from the hotel provided movie stand. "Definitely Maybe, the Holiday or Romeo and Juliet."

"Nothing decent, eh?" Phil sat on the sofa then Zack sat next to him.

"Some of these are classics." Jenny moaned.

"Not precious Romeo." Phil shook his head. "Put the sloppy Holiday movie on."

"Okay." She inserted the disk then jumped in between them.

"You have grown since I last saw you." Phil groaned and budged up on the sofa.

"Benefits of training properly." Jenny laughed. "Now hush, I want to watch this."

Jenny was the only one who watched the whole of the movie. Phil complained the whole way through and Zack just stared at her.

"Why didn't you tell me there were horror movies?" Phil crouched beside the DVDs.

"Because I don't like them." Jenny shrugged.

"Tough luck sweetheart." Phil picked out a horror film.

"But…" Jenny pouted out her bottom lip.

"You look so cute when you do that." Zack awed and bit her bottom lip.

"Keep the gooeyness somewhere else." Phil complained.

"We are going, don't worry." Zack stood up and walked across to their room.

"Good night punkie pie." Jenny kissed Phil's cheek.

"Gooeyness." Phil kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Orry."

"How tired are you?" Zack whispered in Jenny's ear once she rested beside him.

"Fairly tired." She rolled over to look at him. "Goodnight."

* * *

"Ready to see your new busses?" Vince asked Jason, Jenny, Phil and Zack. It was Monday night, moments before their T.V appearance. "I want you four to pair then drop all your stuff off then be back in the arena in ten minutes."

Everyone dragged their suitcases out of the changing rooms and into the busses. Zack and Jenny were together, so were Jason and Phil. Jenny looked around the bus and couldn't believe her eyes; she was grateful for everything she had accomplished. At the back there were two rooms. One was a bedroom with a double bed, which Jason didn't know about, and the other a bathroom. The mid-section of the bus was split into two parts. On the left there were two 'train' seats with a T.V hanging at the tom. Connecting to the T.V was an Xbox and a DVD player. On the right side was a small kitchen with a toaster, oven, blender and other small appliances. At the front there was their driver, Bob, and the luggage area.

"Do you like it?" Zack asked as they made their way backstage.

"I love it." Jenny gave a warming smile just before a crew member said that she was on next. Jenny's hands were shaking from all the nerves. It was going to be her first television appearance.

"You okay kiddo?" John came up behind her.

"You need to stop calling me that." Jenny laughed. "I'm twenty."

"And the youngest one here." John ruffled her hair. "Are you nervous about going out there?"

"Nervous? More like scared." Jenny rolled her eyes.

"You'll be fine." Jason joined them, giving Jenny a hug, closely followed by Ryan.

"When do we start?" Ryan asked, bouncing on his toes.

"Soon. But before we do," Jason covered Jenny's eyes. "Guess who's here?"

"ADAM?" Jenny squealed in delight.

"No, sorry." A voice came from behind them. Jason opened Jenny's eyes and she turned around. "I guess I'm the next best thing."

"Chris?" Jenny's eyes went wide before she leaped onto him. "I haven't seen you in what, two? Three years?"

"Jennifer." Chris put her down and kissed the top of her head. "It's been too long."

"How have you been?" Jenny asked. "How's the band?"

"Good, everything is good." Chris said. "I couldn't miss your first T.V appearance."

"I'm so glad you are here." Jenny gave him a hug once again. "Guess whose music is my entrance?"

"None other than mine." Chris winked. "Where's that brother of yours? Missing your T.V appearance?"

"I'm sure he's watching at home." Jenny gave a side smile. She hadn't talked to him in a while and was hoping he was okay.

"Why would I watch it at home, when I can see the real thing here?" Adam's arms wrapped around Jenny from the back.

"Adam?" Jenny let out a small whisper. "Why didn't you call?" She slapped his back while giving him a hug.

"You haven't called much either, trying to hide something?" Adam asked. Jenny tried to cover up her panic as much as possible.

"She hasn't done anything." Jason reassured him. "She's been with either me, Phil or Zack the whole time."

"Time to start." Another crew member told them.

First Jason and John went out. Then Ryan, closely followed by Jenny. Jenny managed to keep her composure on stage but as soon as she went backstage her legs gave out.

"I've got you." Phil managed to grab hold of her before she fell.

"Come on, let's get you with Adam." Chris ran up to her and picked her up from Phil's arms. He carried her into her changing room where Zack and Adam were sat.

"Thanks." Jenny thanked Chris once he put her on a chair.

"Here's some water." Zack handed her a bottle.

"You handled that better than I handled my first television show." Adam laughed. "I was throwing up everywhere."

"That was scary." Jenny's hands were shaking.

"You did well sweetheart." Adam kissed the top of his head.

"Are you staying the night?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I'm going with Jason and Phil on their bus. They have a spare room." Adam said. "You're on the SmackDown tomorrow. SmackDown is in North Carolina."

"I'm on SmackDown?" Jenny was puzzled. "Is it getting taped?"

"Yeah." Jason walked into the room. "Ready to leave?"

* * *

Everyone was in their buses and ready to leave by half eleven. Jenny and Zack sat on their bed playing on the Xbox. They hadn't realized that there was a T.V with DVD and Xbox in there too. They were playing on WWE 13.

"I'm going to win." Zack said, pressing all the buttons.

"I'm sorry, but Taker is miles better than you." Jenny used her finisher. "And I win."

Zack stuck his tongue out and threw a pillow at her. She threw it back. "Re-match." Zack demanded.

"I'll get us some hot chocolate." Jenny said standing up. She made everything and was ready to take it back before she remembered that Bob might want something. "Bob, would you like some tea or coffee?"

"No thanks dear." Said the elderly man. "Would you please hand me a bottle of water?"

"Yes sir." Jenny ran to the fridge and got him a bottle of water then returned to the room with hot chocolate.

"Marshmallows." Zack smiled then put one in his mouth.

"They are nice." Jenny said and stuffed her mouth. "But too much is too icky."

"I'll have them then." Zack ate all of Jenny's marshmallows too. "Ready to play?" Zack picked up his controller.

"Hah! I win." Jenny said after another game.

"You know I'd win if this was real." Zack said sitting on top of Jenny and straightening her legs out; he also pinned her hands above her head.

"You wish." Jenny stuck her tongue out.

"Take that back young lady." Zack lowered his head close to hers.

"Or else?" Jenny teased Zack.

"This." Zack tickled Jenny's ribs with is nose while still keeping her arms and legs pinned.

"Zack…" Jenny squealed. "I can't breathe."

"Fine." Zack kissed her lips then got off her. "Let's get some sleep." Zack undressed until he was only left in his boxers. He heard Jenny wolf whistle behind him. "Your turn." He laid in the bed watching Jenny.

"Zack?" Jenny turned to face him once she was beside him.

"Yeah Jen?"

"Are you happy being with me?" Jenny knew it had only been a week since they were together but she wanted him to be okay with everything.

"Seen as it's only been a week, yeah." Zack laughed. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering." Jenny shrugged.

"Why was Matt stupid enough to let go of you?"

"Are you not happy that he did?"

"Definitely. I just don't get why he cheated."

"He says it was because I didn't give him what he needed." Jenny's cheeks flushed as she looked down.

"One, that doesn't mean he can cheat, two, I don't know what you are on about."

"We never, you know…" Jenny sat up and crossed her legs then her arms. "We came close but then I backed out."

"Never?"

"Nope."

"Have you ever?"

"No." Jenny whispered, scared of what his reaction was going to be.

"So, you are a virgin?" Zack asked bluntly.

"Pretty much." Jenny was still on edge.

"Come here." Zack said softly, pulling in Jenny for a hug; making her jump. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"He used to. Every time I said no."

"He used to beat you because you refused the have sex with him?" Zack was in shock. "Wow."

"Please don't hate me." Jenny looked into his eyes.

"I would never do that, I promise." Zack kissed the top of her head. "Although this explains your behaviour."

"I'll ask what I asked again now that you know that. Are you happy being with me?"

"Every moment." Zack whispered in her ear as they fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm going to say this bluntly. Should they have sex and should I write out the scene? Review please.**


	17. Chapter 17

It was now three weeks into Jenny's T.V appearance and one month into her and Zack's relationship. In all of those three weeks she has been in mixed tag-team matches or a no disqualification against Jason. It's Monday night and they were travelling to the next city. Zack, Jenny, Phil and Jason were not booked for SmackDown which was the next day so they were travelling straight to Chicago were the show would be on Wednesday.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Zack called to Jenny from the kitchen.

"What are you making?" Jenny asked.

"Toast."

"Please make me some."

"Here." Zack walked into the room with two slices of toast for him and two for Jenny.

"What do you want to watch?" Jenny asked.

"Some police film." Zack leapt onto the bed. "I'm in the mood for a car chase."

"There." Jenny put on a police film then dived beside him. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I was going to be a policewoman."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Before I moved to North Carolina."

"Whoever you were going to get into handcuffs would have been lucky."

"Kinky." Jenny laughed. "Now hush, I want to watch this."

Zack and Jenny watched two films before falling asleep. They woke up staring into the skyline of Chicago. The bus parked outside of the arena and everyone met up for a drink.

"Will you guys be staying with me tonight?" Phil asked as they wandered the streets.

"We'll stay on the bus." Jenny said, not wanting to hold Phil back.

"Yeah," Zack agreed. "You go hang out with Natalie, Lita or one of the guys."

"It's fine." Phil shrugged. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Gym." Jason said. "Anyone want to join me?"

"I will." Zack said.

"I'm too worn out." Jenny complained.

"You come around town with me then. I've been meaning to go to the tattoo parlour for a while." Phil smiled.

"I guess we'll see you at yours." Zack shrugged.

"Bye." Jenny waved at them, being careful not to give Zack a goodbye kiss.

"That was awkward." Phil gave a throaty chuckle.

"What are you going to get?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing," Phil said. "Just getting some stuff recolored."

Jenny and Phil walked and talked all the way to the tattoo parlour. The guys there were really nice. It took Phil around an hour to get the touch ups her wanted.

"We're ready to go." Phil stood up from his chair.

"Wait, can I get a tattoo?" Jenny asked.

"Go ahead." Phil smiled.

"What would you like ma'am?" The tattooist asked.

"Could I have a music note?" Jenny requested.

"So original." Phil shook his head.

"Where would you like it?" The tattooist ignored Phil's comment.

"Here." Jenny pointed at the concha of her ear. "Could I have it in black?"

"Yeah," The tattooist pushed a chair towards here. "Sit there and I'll get a fresh needle."

"Phil." Jenny called him over once she was sat.

"Yes?"

"Does it hurt?"

"No." Phil held onto her hand.

"Don't let go while he's doing it." Jenny requested.

"You ready." The tattooist buzzed his needle. "Tell me if it hurts."

Jenny's tattoo was done in a matter of minutes and she was ready to go. They paid and made their way around town again. Phil got stopped by fans everywhere and so did Jenny. Although Jenny got mostly hates and threats. One guy tried to grab hold of her.

"That's enough." Phil said sternly, twisting the guy's wrist. Soon enough he backed down. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Jenny said. "Let's go back to your place."

It took them half an hour to get there. As soon as they were in Jenny kicked her shoes off and ran to the mirror. Her ear was red but Phil said that was normal.

"It looks good." Phil complimented her.

"I want a sleeve." Jenny said out of nowhere.

"You can't say you want a sleeve. It has to be meaningful." Phil called from the other room.

"It will be. That's why I want it in stages. Mine will be like yours. Lots of smaller tattoos joined together."

"What will the smaller tattoos be?"

"The obvious ones. An Oreo, a cartoon wrestling ring, some handcuffs, I want to get the replica my necklace tattooed and the rest will come with time."

"Sounds like you've got it all planned."

* * *

'JENNY!' Adam screamed down the phone as she walked around backstage.

'Adam.' Jenny replied.

'Why have you got a tattoo?' –Adam

'Because music has always been there for me.' –Jenny.

'I am not happy with this young lady.' –Adam.

'Well, you'll be happy to hear that I'm getting more done.' –Jenny.

'Jennifer, you are no-.' –Adam.

'Bye Adam, love you.' –Jenny.

Jenny closed her phone before Adam could stress even more. She had showed Jason and Zack her tattoo and they had liked it. There was another half an hour before the show so she decided to join everyone else in catering. When she walked in Zack, Phil and Jason were sat with Randy, Kofi, Curt and John.

"Hey." Jenny said while going round giving everyone hugs. She sat there quietly with her headphones in as everyone talked.

"You're quite." Zack whispered in her ear.

"Too many people." Jenny whispered back.

"Let's go." Zack pulled her into his changing room.

"Who's your match with tonight?" Jenny asked once they got inside.

"Kofi. I think Phil is with Randy and Jason with Kane."

"Yeah, they've pulled him out of our storyline."

"Are you a special referee tonight?"

"Yeah, quite looking forward for my face turn actually. I'm meant to be letting John win tonight."

"Well. The show has started. Let's go."

The show once again went smoothly for everyone, apart from Jason. He was quickly rushed to the hospital with Jenny in the ambulance. Phil and Zack followed closely behind. Jason was put into the x-ray room and all Jenny could do was wait.

"He's going to be fine." Zack tried to reassure her.

"He'll be out for ages though." Jenny sighed and led her head against Zack's chest.

"Miss Copeland." The doctor called.

"Yes." Jenny rushed by his side.

"Mr Reso is awake if you would like to see him. Although he won't be able to wrestle for at least four months."

"Thanks doc." Jenny rushed to Jason's side. "Jay."

"Jen." Jason held her hand. "I'm fine sweetheart. Don't worry."

"I was so worried." She gave him a hug.

"I know." Jason held onto her. "How long am I out?"

"At least four months." Jenny looked down.

"I thought so." Jason sighed. "They are allowing me to go home soon. They said they have a flight booked."

"Call Adam, let him know how you are." Jenny kissed the top of his head.

"I will do." Jason said. "You guys get going otherwise you'll be late for the next show."

"I love you Jason." Jenny kissed the top of his head then walked out. Zack and Phil followed closely after.

They all decided to get a coffee before heading back to the bus.

"Phil, aren't you going to get lonely in that bus?" Zack asked. "Join us."

"I'll be fine for a few days; I'll get some me time. Then I'll see if one of the guys wants to bunk. I heard Jericho is going to be back permanently starting next week so he'll stay." Phil reassured them.

"Are you sure?" Jenny was now worried about him. "I don't want anything to happen to you either."

"I'll be in the bus next to you; we are on the same course." Phil said. "I'll call if anything comes up."

"Be safe." Jenny gave him a hug before they went into their busses.

Jenny collapsed straight on her bed after having a shower. Zack joined her shortly after and they fell asleep.

* * *

Jenny, Zack and Phil spent the next two weeks alone. It was the first week of March and the lead up to Wrestlemania. It was also the day that Chris was joining Phil.

"We ready to go?" Chris asked when the show was over.

Their next city was Florida and they had the day off. Zack had promised to take her to Disneyland as she had never been before. He had also promised to book them in a five star hotel and a posh restaurant.

"You don't have to do that you know." Jenny argued. "We should just spend a nice day in Disneyland."

"I want to treat you right and seen as we haven't had a day alone, just us two, since you started on the road, it'll be fun." Zack smiled.

"I feel like the luckiest girl in the world with you." Jenny sat on his knees and gave him a kiss.

"I am the luckiest guy to be with you."

"Speaking of luck, someone might get lucky tomorrow." Jenny said, sensually moving her hips towards his. A soft moan escaped Zack's lips making Jenny giggle.

"I know this is going to be out of nowhere but have you ever came?" Zack asked.

"As in orgasm?" Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"No." Jenny shook her head with flushing cheeks.

"Just as I thought." Zack pushed himself on her for a deep kiss. Jenny led down and Zack got on top. His hands slowly went up her shirt and Jenny stopped him.

"Tomorrow." Jenny whispered.

"You're killing me woman." Zack rolled over and sat down. The bulge in his briefs were very apparent causing Jenny to giggle again.

* * *

**No one said they were against me writing a sex scene so there will be one in the next chapter. Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The chapter where they do it. I also want to thank Livin on the EDGE and MistyKnight for reviewing on the past few chapters.**

* * *

Jenny and Zack arrived at the hotel; it was beautiful. He had managed to book a suite in the Grand Bohemian hotel. The room was the most luxurious thing that Jenny had ever seen. It was romantically dim lit with a king-size bed as its masterpiece. The carpet on the floor, smooth to the touch of bear feet, at the decorations complimented the room. The shower and bathtub, big enough to fit two people in, was surrounded by expensive chemicals in bottles. Their balcony showed the inner city of Florida with never-ending flashes of lights. And a single rose was lying on top of the bed.

Zack slowly walked and handed Jenny the blood red rose. He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her in close as they danced to the faint music coming from the streets. Their feet were in sync, their hips in sync and their eyes glued onto one another.

"You, you Jennifer are something special." Zack whispered into her ear. She looked deep into his eyes then kissed him. The kiss got more and more passionate as moments went on. Zack walked over to the balcony and closed the door, then the velvet drapes until nothing could be seen. Jenny turned up the light so it wasn't too bright but that they weren't in complete darkness too. There were in the centre of the room, once again, lips never leaving each other.

Zack stopped kissing and started to take off his shoes and socks. Jenny did the same. The whole day he had been dressed in dark blue jeans, boots and a white button up shirt. Jenny had been in a mid-thigh length skirt, small heels and short sleeve button up top that complimented her curves.

"Are you ready?" Zack asked, before he picked her up and flung her onto the bed with no warning. Zack had one hand pinning Jenny's hand above her head and the other on the side of her cheek. Jenny's spare hand was running through his hair. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling him in closer. Soon both of their breathing deep and heavy.

"Zack." She sat up. "I. I don't know…"

"Why?" Zack sat up. He pulled her feet into his chest and slowly started to massage them.

"Im scared. What if it hurts?" Jenny bit her lip in nervousness, and then her head shot up. "Do you have protection?"

"Yes." Zack pulled out a condom. "You you're not ready, then that's fine."

"So you are saying it will hurt." Jenny was alarmed. "That I'm not missing out on much."

"I'm saying that you are going to miss out on one of the best feelings in the world." His hands started to trail up her legs. "The warm feeling you get in between your legs and the rush of fluids that cover your folds. All thanks to my lips, tongue and cock." He was at her inner thighs, slowly rubbing circles before moving on. "Or the cold breeze on your nipples once I have stopped tasting the. The way I will fill your walls and the way you and I would fit perfectly together." He was now at eye level with her. He kissed her lips then followed across her jawline. He lightly nibbled on the soft spot near her earlobe; causing her to shudder. "So, no. Not going to miss much." Zack finally pulled back, leaving no physical contact between them.

Jenny let a small moan escape her lips. "You are so…" She never got around to finishing her sentence as she leaped onto Zack. He was sat upright at the foot of the bed, facing away from the headboard, and Jenny was sat with her legs wrapped around him –their torsos touching. After a while Zack picked her up and make her stand. She was on her tip-toes, still trying to kiss his lips.

Zack pulled back and started to unbutton Jenny's top. He slowly started from the bottom her; letting his hands brush past her bare skin every once in a while. Once fully unbuttoned he took it off and threw it on one of the main chairs, then continued kissing her. This time it was Jenny's turn. She unbuttoned his shirt from the top down then threw it next to hers. Her lips left his; they wandered across his jawline, neck then down his chest and torso.

She was now on her knees in front of him. Jenny's hand took their time while taking off his belt. It was time to take his pants off. She let her hand brush past his groin, causing him to sharply breathe in. When she turned around they were in deep kiss again. Zack had one hand caressing her bum through the material while the other on the base of her back. Jenny had her hands tangled in his hair, keeping him glued to her. Zack started to unzip Jenny's skirt, then let it drop to the floor as she stepped out of it. Now both of them were in their underwear.

"Someone's happy." Jenny lightly whispered in Zack's ear as her hand stroked him though his briefs. He couldn't help but moan. Their body's fell onto the bed.

Zack pulled down the straps of her bra, so they slid off her arms but not fully so her breasts were exposed. He kissed down her neck and teasingly stopped in the middle of her breasts. Once Jenny let out a small moan, he unclasped bra and removed it so she was exposed. His eyes tried to find Jenny's but couldn't. Her head was tilted to the side and her cheeks flushing red.

"You are beautiful." Zack said, kissed around her breasts; being careful to avoid hardening nipples. Suddenly one was in his mouth and the other getting fondled by his fingers. This was causing Jenny to moan again, and grab hold of his shoulders. "That's nothing to this sweetheart."

Zack moved Jenny up towards the top of the bed so she was near the metal headboard. He carried on teasing her breasts before trailing down to her stomach. Stopping at the top of her panties, he could tell that she was bear. He looked up to see her innocent eyes looking at her. His fingers had hold of the thin material. She lifted her waist so he could take it off. As soon as it was off her legs clasped together in embarrassment.

"Jen," Zack gave a light laugh. "How am I meant to bring you to an orgasm like this?" After a few seconds Jenny parted her legs. "More." Then she was spread fully. "Now, you might want to hold onto something soon." Her hinted as his lips were around her erect nipples.

After a few moments he trailed down to her torso and lightly kissed the inside of her thighs; avoiding her pulsing clit. Each time her got closer and closer, driving Jenny wild. "Zack…" She moaned loudly, holding onto the headboard tighter. With that moan Zack's lips were on her. He nibbled and sucked on her sensitive skin as his tongue did laps on clit. The sudden contact caused Jenny's back to arch and for her to moan loudly. Her hands were now tangled in his hair as she pushed her hips closer to him. His hands made sure her legs stayed spread.

Zack trailed up her torso, causing her to moan in frustration, and then kiss back down where his tongue was back at work. He slowly inserted on finger into her tight hold; causing her to gasp in discomfort then moan in pleasure. He carried on with his teasing slowly; he could tell she wasn't far off and didn't want her cum yet. His tongue left her clit as he was looking at her pleasure filled face.

His finger doing a 'come here' motion inside her walls before he inserted another finger. This caused Jenny discomfort again, but that turned into pleasure. Soon her body was used to it. Zack's tongue was back teasing her clit, causing her to moan loudly at his mastered technique. Once he could tell she was close again, he did the 'come here; motion with both his fingers against Jenny's g-spot.

Jenny moaned loudly at the sensations she had never felt before, they were overwhelming. Her eyes were looking deep into his. All it took was a few more seconds of this stimulation before her body was pushed to the edge, into an intense pleasure. Her body shook as she called out Zack's name between load moans. The intense pleasure lasted for around twenty seconds, then a few minutes for her to catch her breath.

"That ladies and gentleman is what I call the best first orgasm ever." Zack lay beside her.

"I…" Jenny took a deep breath. "That was amazing. If only I had known you were so skilled before." Jenny winked.

"Good, eh?" Zack agreed. "What about me?" He looked down at his risen briefs.

"We could do something about that." Jenny gave a sexy giggle then lead on top of his legs. She could feel the erection on her leg as she kissed him. Wanting to speed things up, she kissed down his torso. He lifted his hips so she could take off his briefs. His six inches of manhood greeted her in full erectness.

"You see how you drive me crazy?" Zack gave a light laugh as Jenny's hand went slowly up and down his shaft. After only a few strokes pre-cum was oozing out. Zack's head was tilted back and he was moaning deeply. Jenny was careful that her and only had a light touch on him, teasing with every stroke. When Zack started to tighten up in her hands, she let go; leaving him in frustration.

"Jenny." He groaned.

Zack sat up and handed the condom over. He watched her fiddle around with the packet. He gave an amused smiled then helped him; his hands guiding her every move. Once it was on they looked into each other's eyes; Jenny with fright, and Zack with concern.

"Are you ready to do this?" Zack pulled her in for a light hug.

"As I'll ever be." Jenny gave a light smile, then realised that she had no experience in this. "What do I have to do?"

"Just let me do everything for a while." Zack kissed her. "The pleasure is for you tonight."

Zack's hands massed her bum, causing her to moan. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his stomach.

"Standing up?" Jenny pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"It'll be easier for me to find you." He shook his head, and carried on kissing her. Her trailed down her neck, as she leaned back, until his mouth found her breasts. Jenny moaned. "Are you ready?"

Jenny couldn't answer; all she could do was bite her lip. He wanted to know if she was ready, he wanted her to plead for him. His muscular arms picked her up with no effort. He held her just above her wet entrance, teasing and making sure she was ready. Never entering her, Zack just stayed there. "Zack…" Jenny bit her lip. "Please." This made Zack laugh.

"Yes Jennifer?" He teased her even more.

"Don't…" She couldn't bring herself to say stop as the head of his shaft entered her. A scream left her lips as he stretched her. Jenny wriggled around in his arms because in pain and discomfort.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked. "I'm not even half way in." He didn't get a response, just a Jenny laying her head on his chest. He pushed in half way then stopped at her whimper. He pulled out then pushed back in half way, repeatedly, until Jenny's grip on his back loosened. Instead of painful moans, pleasured moans left Jenny's lips. Soon his was fully inside her. "You are so tight." He kissed her.

"Oh, Zack." Jenny moaned into his lips.

He was still standing up with all of Jenny's weight on him. He laid her on the foot of the bed, so her back was resting. He was still standing. One hand was on her bum, supporting her. Jenny couldn't reach him, all she could do was grip the bedding tightly and moan at this new feeling. Zack saw her beautiful body arch and moans escape her soft lips –all because of him. His through made a low growling noise that he had never made before.

They were both moaning loudly and both close. Zack's hand fondled Jenny's nipples, causing her to say him name. His hand trailed down her body, sensually rubbing her torso. Then his thumb was on her clit, with this motion her started to rock with his. Moments after her body shook with a stronger orgasm then previously. "Zack." She moaned through her bitten lip. Her walls tightened around his shaft causing him to be overstimulated. Watching her beautiful sight and the tightening on his cock, Zack couldn't bear it anymore. He moaned really loudly, joining Jenny in an orgasm. His knees were weak and breathe heavy. They collapse on the bed.

Zack turned and looked at Jenny's face. "You are one amazing woman."

"That was so not what I thought it would be." Jenny rolled onto of him.

"Good?"

"Better," Jenny tilted her head. "Although I am all sweaty."

"Are you satisfied?" Zack laughed.

"I am, but are you?" Jenny placed her hand or Jenny's still erect cock.

"Yeah." Zack nodded.

Jenny leaped up from where she was sat. "I need a shower."

"I will join you." Zack followed as she swayed her hips into the bathroom.

Jenny turned the shower on and waited for a few seconds for it to go warm. She stepped in, closely followed by Zack. Although it wasn't as big as she thought it was, it still fit them both in comfortably. Zack took the liberty of washing her. His hands slowly massaged her shoulders and arms. Slowly down her back then up her torso. He stopped at her breasts and gave her nipples a small squeeze. He took the shower head and turned it up to full blast. Zack washed off the soap from her upper body the moved to her leg. First he did the right then the left. His eyes never left Jenny's as he directed the water on her clit.

"Zack." Jenny was pushed up against the door.

Zack laughed and stopped teasing her so they could finish their shower.

* * *

**What do you think? I have absolutely no clue how to write a sex scene. Plus, should they have morning sex? Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

The knock on the door woke Jenny and Zack. Both of them groaned until Jenny got up. She walked towards the door, putting on a bathrobe on the way.

"Your wakeup call ma'am." Said the hotel worker.

"Thanks." Jenny thanked then closed the door. "We have to be out in an hour." She said to Zack while jumping in his arms.

"Let's just stay here until we have to move." Zack kissed the top of her head.

"We have to move." Jenny dragged him up. "I'm hungry."

"Whatever the lady wants." Zack started to get ready and so did Jenny. They cleaned the mess from the night before and left the hotel. Jenny was beginning to trust Zack.

Phil met them at Starbucks before heading to the gym.

"How'd your day go?" Phil asked Zack and Jenny.

"Really good. Amazing actually." Zack gave a cheesy grin towards Jenny; causing her to blush.

"He's your first time, eh?" Phil chuckled. Jenny's face dropped.

"What?" She muttered.

"Phil." Zack widened his eyes.

"You told him?" Jenny asked calmly.

"I got it out of him." Phil butted in. "He looked so worried after your talk, I made him tell me what was wrong."

"Sure." Jenny glared at Phil too.

"What's the big deal?" Zack asked.

"Wrong move dude." Phil shook his head and opened the gym door.

She left both of them alone until their time in the gym had finished. Phil and Zack walked in front, towards the arena as she had her earphones in, following from behind. Once they arrived at the arena Jenny rushed straight to the locker room. She was in her ring attire and the only person in the ring, everyone else was in catering.

"Why are you alone?" Zack stopped her in her ways.

"I wanted to be." Jenny sat on the turnbuckle.

"Please tell me you're not mad?" Zack leant against her.

"Not mad," She looked into his eyes. "Just regretful."

"Of what?"

"Telling you."

"It was the right thing." Zack cupped her face and kissed her. "I'm sorry for your disappointment."

"Promise that what is personal stays personal." Jenny looked at him.

"I promise." He laughed; their shared moment was soon interrupted by a voice behind them.

"What happened to staying single Jenny?" I t was Matt.

"What happened to not calling me that Matthew?" Jenny scowled.

"Back off." Zack squared up to him.

"Zack, let's leave." Jenny tried to pull him back. "People are starting to come in."

"They can watch me beat up the boyfriend of yours." Matt sneered. "We get to finish off what we started at New Year."

"Let's start." Zack carried Jenny out of the way then turned around. Before he could do anything Matt was on top of him, throwing punches. Zack spun him around and stood up. He kicked Matt before he had the chance to get up. Jenny managed to calm Zack down while Matt stood up. By then half of the locker room was rushing down the ramp. Phil, Chris and Randy held Zack. Dolph, Ryan and John held back Matt. Kofi, Curt, Yoshi and Bryan were stood in the middle.

"What's going on here?" Phil shouted at the men.

"I was beating up the pretty little boyfriend of hers." Matt smirked.

"Shut your mouth." Zack growled, wanting to respect Jenny's decision of keeping them a secret.

"Off you go." Ryan walked backstage, dragging Matt with him. After a few moments everyone was backstage.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked Zack.

"Yeah, are you?" Zack kissed the top of her head.

That was all the drama that was caused that night. Jenny slept in Zack's arms into the next city, too worried that he was going to leave.

* * *

"Jenny." Zack knocked on Jenny's door the following Monday night. "Backstage section then we can leave for the next city."

"Coming." Jenny rushed to the green room. The promo was done in a matter of minutes and they were allowed to leave.

"How's the storyline going?" Zack asked once they were in the bus.

"It's been exactly two months this week." Jenny sat up. "I'm getting bored."

"Good job you are being put into a storyline with me."

"Really?" Jenny squealed. "Yay." She clapped her hands together.

"You're not going to like what happens next though." Zack looked at her. "AJ is with us too."

"How?"

"She's going to be my girlfriend."

"I'll deal with that."

"It gets worse."

"Go on…"

"Matt has to be your side kick'."

"Why would I need a side kick?"

"Is that all you got from what I said?"

"I can ask Vince to change it to someone else."

"I don't know. AJ and I are going to be the heels. Another thing, I already asked Vince."

"I don't want to work with him." Jenny complained.

"I know Orry." He patted her head.

* * *

The next Monday night Jenny stomped into Vince's office only to be greeted by Paul Levesque.

"Paul." She said happily before turning to a more serious tone. "Change who my side kick is, or take me out of the storyline."

"Why?" Paul asked. "It's a perfect angle."

"Matt and I are not going to mix well. Also you can't have Matt and Zack near each other without them fighting." Jenny made her point.

"I can't change anything Jenny. I'm sorry."

"Vince said I could have him fired if I wanted to."

"You're really going to fire someone that you don't like?" Paul was shocked.

"He abused me." Her cheeks flushed.

"I'm so sorry." Paul put an arm around her. "I will have him removed from the storyline and the company. The storyline is off. You can tell AJ and Zack for me. I won't put you in anything, just matches, for a few weeks."

"Thank you." Jenny kissed his cheek and walked out the office. Zack was waiting for her.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"He's fired."

"Good," Zack hugged her tightly. "He won't get to you again."

"Will you tell AJ?" Jenny gave her best puppy-dog eyes.

"No." He puckered his lips. "You can."

Zack walked Jenny to AJ's room.

"AJ?" Jenny knocked on the door.

"Yes."

"Hey." Jenny walked in. "I'm afraid to tell you our angle has been scrapped."

"Why?" AJ scowled at Jenny. "What is your excuse for not wanting to work with my boyfriend?"

"Your boyfriend is the one that wants me back." Jenny stomped her feet then walked out. That was her told. "Want to leave?" Jenny asked Matt. "We're not booked."

"Yeah." Zack and Jenny walked to their bus. "What did AJ say?"

"Asked what my excuse was for not working with Matt."

"She thinks you're making excuses." That made Zack laugh. "While you were gone Paul said we can have a few days off, but we have to be back before Wrestlemania. I'm booked for a match with Kofi and you're in one with AJ."

"That is going to be awkward. I didn't even know she wrestled."

"Turns out she does. Do you want to take a vacation somewhere or go see Adam?"

"Adam, please."

* * *

"Sh." Jenny whispered to Zack as she tiptoed into Adam's house. "He's in the kitchen." Her feet lightly crept behind him and her hands wrapped around his stomach.

"What the fuck?" Adam jumped around and pointed the knife in his hand. "Jennifer! Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Are you not happy to see me?" Her bottom lip pouted out.

"Of course." Adam's arms were around her straight away. "Just not at 1 in the morning. Did you take the bus here?"

"Yeah. Mind if Zack crashes in my room for the night?" Jenny asked.

"Why would he be in your room, we have a spare bedroom." Adam quizzed.

"It's fine, I'l-" Then Zack realized Adam didn't know about them. "I'll go home."

"It's okay kid." Adam patted his back. "Take the spare room."

"Well, I'm tired." Jenny faked a yawn. "Goodnight." She also signalled Zack with her eyes.

"That was close." Zack sighed when he got into her room.

"I think we should tell him." Jenny bit her lip in anticipation.

"Really? Are you ready for people to know about us?"

"We've been dating for two months."

"Actually, since the twenty first of January. Over two months."

"You kept track?" Jenny awed.

"Yes. So we tell Adam tomorrow?" Zack asked.

"Tell Adam what tomorrow?" Adam walked into the room.

"Err." It took a while for Jenny to come up with something. "I'm going to be in Wrestlemania."

"Good." Adam eyed Jenny. "Now out you get Zack." Adam took Zack to his room and Jenny was left alone.

She leant her head against the door and sighed. "That was way too close."

* * *

**I may finish the story soon, idk?**


	20. Chapter 20

**I have a new story up called 'In My Dreams'. It's a request I got and based around John Cena. Check it out!**

* * *

Jenny woke up to the sound of Adam going to his daily walk. Once he was out, Zack snuck into her room.

"Are you ready?" He leapt on her bed.

"I don't know if I'm more, nervous or scared." Jenny pouted.

"When are we going to tell him?"

"Either we'll tell him together when he gets back," she sighed. "Or I'll tell him on my own if you want? Which way do you feel better?"

"I think it should be both of us." He cupped her face. "We're in this together."

"I hope he doesn't flip." Jenny snuggled up in his arms.

"What's the worst he could do?" He laughed into her hair.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"He could kick you out, or worse, kill you. He could lock me in the house and never let me out again. He could make us break up. He could make me never leave Jason, meaning I can't see you or Phil."

"He wouldn't do any of that." Zack shook his head.

"I hope so." Jenny's belly rumbled. "I want food."

"I'll cook." Zack jumped up. "What do you want?"

"Anything."

Zack and Jenny sat down for a nice breakfast together, not worrying about what would happen with Adam. But that wouldn't last long.

"Morning." Adam came through the door. "What smells so nice?"

"Zack made breakfast." Jenny said.

"I want some." Adam grabbed a plate and sat with them. "So, how's it going?"

"Good." Jenny nodded.

"Have you gotten used to the travel?" Adam asked. "It's hard when you're alone."

"I haven't been alone, thank god." Jenny smiled.

"Jason called with his injury, who are you with?" Adam was concerned.

"Zack, Phil and I are always together." Jenny dodged admitting as much as she could. "Chris has joined on but he normally hangs with his friends."

"How about Matt?" Adam narrowed his eyes.

"Like Matt." Jenny shook her head. "He's never going to change."

"There better not be any other boys you like."

"Actually…" Jenny nodded towards Zack. "There is this one guy I've been with since January."

"Who?" Adam's voice came out low.

"You like him; he's helped me out loads too." She tried to make Zack seem as likeable in his eyes as possible.

"Who is it Jennifer?" Adam's voice went higher, causing Zack to squint.

Jenny stood up and walked towards Zack. "This man here." She pecked his cheek.

"Zack?" Adam was surprised.

"Yes, and I know you're going to flip out at me in a matter of seconds." Zack stood up. "But I promise I will always look after her, and deciding to actually tell people about us means that we are not just a fling. I have something special." Zack looked deeply into Jenny's eyes.

"You're right I'm going to flip out." Adam stood up too. "That's what Matt said, he said he'd never hurt her."

"Wait a second," Zack stopped him. "I didn't say I would never hurt her. I said I will always look after her. She may get hurt along our journey but I will try my very best that her hurting feeling doesn't come from me."

"You know what kid." Adam got up into his face. "I'm so glad she's dating you." He hugged Zack. Both Jenny and Zack were taken back from his response.

"Really?" Jenny's mouth dropped open.

"I could tell by the look in your eyes when you first came home from ice skating with him that it was only a matter of time he won you over." Adam hugged her too. "You're right, I do like him."

"We did it." Zack kissed the top of Jenny's head.

* * *

The visit with Adam went really well for Jenny and Zack. They explained to him how nobody but he and Phil knew officially about them. During their stay they rang up Jason and told them. He had said that in a way he already knew. They arrived at the arena on a Friday, two weeks before Wrestlemania. Jenny and Zack rushed straight to Phil's room tell him about the news.

"Punk." They jumped in.

"Hey." He looked at them. "How'd the stay go?"

"Really well." Zack sat on his chair.

"We told Adam." Jenny sat on his knee.

"How did her response?" Phil left everything that he was doing and stared at them.

"He was glad it was me going out with this little one." Zack bit Jenny's shoulder.

"He didn't scream his head off or anything?" Phil was surprised just as much as they were.

"Nope." Jenny shook her head.

"Wow." Phil carried on putting on his shoes. "Are you two booked tonight?"

"I'm with Randy." Zack said. "Jen with Katelyn."

"Let's go then?" Phil headed for the door.

Zack and Jenny's first matches back went really well; they had both won. Phil had lost his match and was annoyed when they left for the next city. His losing streak went until Monday night Raw. On the same night Zack and Jenny had been scripted into a new storyline. Jenny was going to appear as Phil's friend. Zack was going to go and sabotage their friendship and take Jenny with him. That was the setting for Zack and Phil's Wrestlemania match.

"Are you guy's ready for the plane?" Phil knocked on the bus door after Raw.

"Yeah." Zack and Jenny came out. They were on their way to Canada.

They were all booked on an earlier flight then everyone else, who was leaving in the morning, to get ready for an early signing. Zack had woke up Jenny and Phil in the morning to their nine o'clock signing.

"There you go." Jenny said after signing a little girl's poster.

"You are so cute with kids." Zack whispered in her ear.

"Not too bad yourself." Jenny carried on signing fan brought things. Once the signing had finished they were outside waiting for a cab, when a little kid came up to them with cookies.

"I know you three." He said. "Take one."

"Thanks." Phil said as they all took one. The kid didn't bother asking for anything else, he just left in a hurry.

"Don't eat it." Jenny stopped the guys.

"Why?" Zack asked.

"He seemed weird." Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure they are fine." Phil laughed it off and bit into it.

"You worry too much." Zack bit into his too.

Within a matter of seconds they were on the floor. Jenny dropped beside them, she did everything she could to wake them up but it was no use. She had Phil's hand in her left and Zack's in her right.

"Wake up." She said in a whimper before her eyes were covered into pitch black.

* * *

**Review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter will be in the P.O.V. of Jenny.**

* * *

My arms hurt. My legs hurt. My head hurts. The last thing I remember is warning Zack and Phil about something. I so hope that was a dream - a really bad dream.

"Nice to see that you have finally awaken, Jennifer." That was Matt's voice. Why is he with me? I looked up to see the most terrifying sight.

Zack and Phil were tied to the pillars of, what seemed to be, an abandoned warehouse. They both hand their hands tied above their head, their feet were shackled together. It took me a while to realise that I was in the same position as them.

"Zack? Phil?" I called out, but my voice was barely audible.

"There's no point calling for them." AJ was stood with Matt. Wait, AJ? Why is AJ here? Were they getting serious?

"Zack!" I called out again, this time louder. "Phil!"

"I don't think they'll wake up any time soon." Matt stepped towards me.

"What do you want? What are you doing?" My voice came out in a whimper.

"I wanted you back, but I couldn't have you." His thumb brushed my cheek. "You made my life living hell by getting me fired. This is me getting revenge."

"All this is because I wouldn't take you back?" My head tried to jerk back at his touch but it was no use.

"One of the many reasons. It could be worse than this you know?" His lips curved into a menacing smile.

"What have Zack and Phil done to you? It's me you don't like. Please let them go." I pleaded. "Why is AJ here?"

"Because you're the golden child." AJ shook her head. "Sister of the hall of famer, friends with the best in the company and you don't even try."

"I don't even try?" I tried to laugh. "That's all I ever do. The only reason these people like me is because I was on tour with them. I went in ring and did the type of matches, as a teenager, that none of the divas with ever dare to do. I earned it."

"Have you heck." AJ really did lose her temper quickly. "You don't deserve anything." Her fist hit my exposed ribs causing me to cry out in pain.

"Why did you get me fired?" Matt stopped her before she could go any further. "This is the only thing I wanted to ask you." His voice was calmer now. "I don't want to hurt you, as hard as that may seem." He shrugged his shoulders. "But I knew you wouldn't speak to me in normal conditions, only if the people you loved lives were at stake."

"Please don't hurt them." I pleaded once again. My bottom lip starts to shake and I can feel the tears building up. "We'll talk."

"We're going to have some fun first." AJ's hand hit me once again.

"No." Matt realised the situation he had me in. "AJ, leave."

"What?" She shouted. "No. We had a deal!"

"You can take your anger out on someone else." He spun AJ around so she was facing the door. She didn't bother arguing again, all she did was stomp off. "There." He turned back to me.

"Will you take these off me?" I shook my feet and arms.

He hesitated for a minute. "Yeah." First he took off the shackles on my feet then the ones on my wrists.

"You dick." I didn't even hesitate for a moment before jumping on him.

Although my body was aching the anger I felt out powered it. His body fell on the floor with me on top of him. My fists met his face with fury. But my body could only hold this up for a moment before losing all the adrenaline. Matt stood up dragging me across to the floor by my hair. His foot kicked any part of me that it could find contact with. I spun around in pain hoping this torture would stop.

"You whore." He screamed causing Phil and Zack to stir. "I'm going to kill you." He hit me a few more times before running out of the building.

I took this opportunity to take the shackles off Phil and Zack. I shook their shoulders and pleaded them to wake up. The most I could get was a whimper.

"Who said you could take them down?" Matt was back and he was carrying a baseball bat.

"Leave them be." I dragged myself onto my feet. "Put the baseball bat down and fight like a man."

Just as I reached to get it he hit my bare ribs. My t-shirt had ripped and there was nothing there to soften the blow. Within milliseconds of my ribs getting hit, he did it again. This jolt sent me off my feet and onto the floor. My head hit the hard concrete before going into pitch blackness.

* * *

"How bad is she?" I hear Zack's voice. Was he okay? Who was he talking to? Why couldn't I bring myself to open my eyes? I tried to hold onto the light, but it wasn't working.

* * *

"I want to kill this guy." That was Phil. Was he okay too?

"He deserves whatever he gets." His voice was sterner than normal.

* * *

"She shall be awake any minute soon." I heard an unfamiliar voice. "I'll leave you with her." The person's footsteps trailed behind him.

"Jenny." That was Zack. He held my hand lightly.

"She's waking up. Go light on her." Phil said as my eyes fluttered.

"Zack." I whined. "It hurts."

"I know baby." His thumb brushed my cheek and his lips greeted my forehead. "I'll do my best to make it better."

"How are you feeling?" Phil crouched at my other side.

"Phil." I tried to reach my free hand to touch him.

"I'm here." His hand clasped on mine. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you two okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." Phil nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Zack said softly.

"I want to go home." I tried held back bottled up tears.

"You have to go home." Phil gave a sad smile.

"Don't worry." Zack tried to stay as close to me as possible. "Just close your eyes."

* * *

The next time I woke up I was back in North Carolina in my own bed at Adam's home. Please let that be a nightmare, I pleaded to my mind, that I set off for Wrestlemania now. Unfortunately it wasn't. Although my ribs were still hurting they were nowhere as bad as before. I looked out the window and it was dark, the only thing that could be seen was the glow of the moon. The floorboards creaked underneath the weight of my body. I went into Adam's room where he was sound asleep. Trying not to wake him up I slowly curled up beside him.

"You're safe now." He whispered in my ear before wrapping is arms around me. It was nice to be home, to be safe, to not worry.


	22. Chapter 22

Jenny couldn't get back to sleep no matter how hard she tried. At four AM she gave up and went downstairs. Everything was just as she remembered it, apart from the fact that there was a sleeping Zack on her couch. Why wasn't he staying in the guest room, she wondered.

She sat on the floor and lent her head against the couch. Her eyes examined the green bruises that covered his are. But the thing that caught her attention was the cut across the top of his chest, near the collar bone. It was heeling well but you could see it was going to scar. Tears started to build up in her eyes. She managed to keep them back; this wasn't the right time to cry.

"Jenny." Zack moaned. Her eyes shot straight to his but he was asleep. "Jen."

"Zack," Jenny lightly shook his shoulders. "I'm here darling. Wake up."

"Jennifer." His eyes shot up. "Jennifer."

"I'm here." Jenny wrapped her arms around him. His arms squeezed her tightly, causing her to cry out in pain. "Let go."

"I'm sorry." Zack sat up. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." Her hands clutched her ribs.

"I forgot." His fingertips traced the top of her t-shirt, where her ribs are.

"Where's Phil?" Jenny asked.

"In the spare bedroom." Zack said. "Adam wouldn't let me and Phil go to mine until you woke up."

"How long have I been asleep? What happened to Matt, and AJ?"

"AJ?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she was there until Matt told her to go away. What happened after? I remember untying you and Phil then getting hit by a baseball bat."

"That's what broke your ribs."

"No wonder they hurt."

"Well when you fell down, Phil managed to get up and stop him from hitting you. He kicked Matt causing him to run. You woke up the next night in the hospital. We brought you home the same night too. That was two days ago."

"I've been asleep for nearly four days." Jenny was shocked.

"You haven't missed much." He shrugged.

"How are you feeling? How's Phil?"

"We both have similar bruising." Zack showed his arms. "Out of the ring for a week to know our muscles won't get too worked up and give out."

"How long am I out for?" She bit her lip; her dream was going to be shattered into pieces.

"Two months." He said lightly. "Vince and Paul want to make sure you are okay. They've got a restraining order on Matt too."

"Wow." Jenny pulled her legs up.

"Is this getting too much?" Zack got down to eye level.

Jenny didn't want to speak, all she did was nod.

"Want to talk?" Zack asked.

"No." Jenny shook her head. "I'm going for a walk."

"It's five in the morning." He pointed at the clock.

Jenny ignored him and rushed to her room. She put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a baggy crop top. Her chest felt so tight. Jenny went to grab hold of her necklace; it was her only hope of comfort. But it wasn't there. This only heightened her feelings. Her feet sped down the stairs.

"He's got my necklace." Jenny screamed at Zack, not bothering about keeping her voice quiet or the fact that Zack has nothing to do with it.

Jenny rushed out the house, running down the street to get far away from any human contact. This is the one time she was glad that Adam had moved to North Carolina. It was easy to find a place to stare out into the nature. But there was no point walking to a new place where Jenny's normal spot was there. Whenever she needed time to think or a quiet place to read she would hide out in the woods ten minutes away from her house. It took her half an hour to get to the spot.

Her legs gave out beneath her and she collapsed onto a rock. The tears started to flood down her face and this time she didn't try to hold them back. They flowed freely down her face like a river. All the memories of Matt from the past few years played in her mind. All the happy ones and all the sad ones. She played the first time they kissed and the first time hit her.

All Jenny wanted was to cut any form of communication out for the whole day, maybe more and that was exactly what she did. Hour by hour the time pasted, the darkness became light then dark again. Her phone had over one hundred missed calls from Adam, Zack and Phil. All the texts were telling her to answer her phone or to go back home. She didn't move though, not even an inch. After a few hours of crying her tears had started to burn, nonetheless nothing could stop them. She stayed there until nearly a full twenty-four hours had passed from arriving. Jenny's walk home was hard. She caught a glimpse of herself in a car window. Her face was pale, eyes bloodshot and hollow, lips cracked and dry.

The clock on one of the buildings read '3:25'. She was back at the house by half past. The door was unlocked so she snuck in as quiet as she could.

"Jennifer." Phil was sat on the couch alone. "Where have you been?"

Jenny completely ignored him. She rushed to her room and locked the door behind her. Her body nestled underneath the covers, but only for a few moments. Soon Zack and Adam were at her door. Phil must have woken them up. Jenny tried to ignore them, although it was no use. The noise they were making was unbearable. She got up and opened the door.

"Don't you ever scare me like that." Adam half shouted half chocked. His warm arms embraced her, then Zack and finally Phil.

"You look a mess." Phil brushed over her sleepless eyes. Jenny just shrugged. Even if she was back in human presence, she had nothing to day.

"You haven't slept at all have you?" Adam shook his head in disagreement. Her head shook.

"Let's get you warm." Phil said, feeling her arms. "Zack has to check the bruising on your ribs too."

"I'm going to sleep then." Adam said, hinting at Phil to leave them two alone.

Zack didn't say anything to her, just like she didn't say anything to him. He helped her get ready and bandaged up her ribs again. By the time they were done it was morning. Phil was leaving back to Chicago to see his family and Zack was going back to his apartment. After a silent goodbye to Phil, Jenny joined Zack. It was when they arrived back at his home that he said his first words to her.

"What were you thinking?" Zack asked as calmly as he could. "Do you know how worried we got? Phil even suggested ringing the police. You can't just cancel everybody out when you feel upset."

All Jenny could do was look down.

"What if something had happened to you? What if someone tried to do something? Where would that leave me?" His outburst went on for another ten minutes before they both went totally quiet. "Anything you have to say?"

"I want food." Jenny said quietly, her first words in over a day. Despite his anger, all Zack could do was laugh.

"I'm not surprised." He walked into the kitchen, followed by Jenny. "Here." He handed her a big glass of water.

"To answer your questions. I was thinking of everything that happened with me and Matt. I needed to be alone because it's my way of dealing with it. And if something did happen, I would rather it be me than any of you three, or Jay." Jenny answered.

"You poor soul." Was all that Zack said. They ate their food in silence.

"Have you slept?" Jenny asked.

"Not since you left, no."

"I'm sorry." Jenny forced out.

"It's okay sweetheart." Zack pulled her in for a hug. "I guess I understand."

"I'm going to speak to Adam." Jenny told Zack.

"Want me to drive you there?"

"It's okay, I'll get a cab."

* * *

Jenny knocked on Adam's door.

"Jennifer." He nodded. She could tell her had time to think over her actions and wasn't that happy. "Sit down."

"I'm sorry." Jenny sat on the sofa.

"For what exactly? Do you know how much I have worried about you? I haven't even told Jason everything because it pains me to speak about it. And an apology isn't going to make that go away."

"I know, but I'm here. Look. I'm never going to leave you permanently." Jenny went to give him a hug.

"No Jenny. You're not going to get away with it that easy. You can't do this."

"Do what Adam?" Jenny didn't want to carry on giving reasons for her actions.

"Running off. If you have problems then speak to me about them." Now he had a calmer voice.

"I don't know how to." Jenny raised her voice. "I'm not like that. I'm not what you want me to be."

"You're just fine the way you are." Adam tried to sooth her.

"They why won't anybody accept me?" Jenny fell into Adam's arms. The tears came again but they weren't like before. Her tears before were full of pain and the feeling of unwanted. This time it was because she was realising people may actually care. That they may be there for her if she let her guard down. It was refreshing.


	23. Chapter 23

The next two months went horribly for Jenny; the only good thing was that she got to spend time with Adam. Zack had left after a week of her being home, although he visited as frequently as he could. Phil, Zack and her had missed Wrestlemania altogether. She had gotten many 'get well soon' cards from everyone while she was a home. Now that she was back though, her story had gotten around. Jenny's relationship with Matt was now wide in the open. There was a mutual agreement within the staff and the roster to keep an eye out at all times.

Jenny had finished getting ready for her first match, and she had heard that Jay was there. She aimlessly walked through the corridors trying to find him; she hadn't spoken to him once since the incident. Jenny resulted in going into his changing room,

"Jay." She knocked on his door.

"In here Jen." He called through.

"Hey." Jenny rushed to him, pulling his body close.

"You are a danger magnet." He laughed as he kissed the top of his head.

"What can I say?" Jenny shrugged. "Who're you facing tonight?"

"You."

"Me?" Jenny raised an eyebrow. "I'm with Katelyn."

"I got Paul to change it." Jay said. "I want your first match back to be safe."

It was only after the match that Jenny got to talk to Zack properly. They were sat in their bus, going to the next city.

"How's it been without me?" Jenny asked.

"Lonely." Zack pouted out his bottom lip. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"And, I've found you something." Zack went through one of his drawers. "Here." He handed her the necklace that Matt had stolen.

"How'd you find it?" Jenny examined the necklace.

"I went back, it was a horrible sight." Zack's face went all sour. "But I managed to find it."

"Thank you." Jenny said honestly.

"There's another thing." Zack was arguing with himself to tell her or not. "I know that Matt has a restraining order but no one has been able to find him, like you know. I got a call this morning before you came, by the police."

"And?"

"They found him." Zack's face lit up a bit. "He's in jail for at least two months, and then they're going to meet up with the judge. He either gets out after that or in for a year."

"Please tell me you're not joking."

"Nope."

Jenny jumped on Zack with happiness. She knew she was going to be safe from then on.

Another two months past and everything was going okay. Phil, Adam, Jay, Zack and Jenny had a closer relationship than ever. The bond between Jenny and Zack grew. They had something special and everyone could see that. Their bodies were in sync with each other's. Their relationship had many features. They could be the serious couple, the married-like couple, the goofy couple, but never the couple that argued. Both Jenny and Zack were grateful for that. The fact that they had never argued was great to them, although they did have occasional disagreements.

During these months it had also been Zack's birthday. Jenny had insisted on taking him out but he refused. All he wanted was the day off with her watching movies, and that was exactly what they did. It was Jenny's birthday the next day and that was exactly what she wanted to do too but Zack wouldn't let her.

"I'm inviting Jay, Adam and Phil over tomorrow." Zack said as he and Jenny lead in bed. They were in his house. "We'll cook something nice."

"Why can't I have a quiet day?" Jenny complained. "You got to."

"You can spend the whole of tomorrow with me, just a meal with the family at night." His head were on her thighs.

"Fine." Jenny gave up. "What are you going to cook?"

"Well, I know Phil doesn't eat meat so for the main there will be a mushroom and tomato risotto. And for desert, homemade tiramisu." Zack's accent turned Italian halfway through.

"Mm." Jenny mumbled before falling asleep.

Zack walked into his bedroom with a tray full of orange juice, pancakes and chocolate spread. He set it aside and went to wake Jenny up.

"Wake up birthday girl." His lips touched hers.

"Good morning." She yawned.

"Happy birthday." Zack led on top of her and gave her a big embrace.

"Thank you." Jenny said when she managed to sit up. "Is this for me?"

"Yeah." He handed her the tray.

"Thank you Zack, you are amazing." She kissed him.

They both ate their breakfast and watched a few films. Before long Zack got up and headed for the kitchen to cook everything, leaving Jenny to get ready. They had three hours before people were going to start to show up. Zack had ordered Jenny to stay upstairs until he said come down, even if the guys started to arrive.

Jenny got dressed into a black dress. It clung onto her body until it hit her hips, where it floated freely to mid-thigh length. She didn't bother putting make up on apart from eyeliner.

By seven o'clock everyone was there, but Jenny wasn't allowed downstairs.

"You ready?" Zack knocked on her door. He covered her eyes as they walked down the stairs. They were in the dining room when he let her see again.

Phil, Jay and Adam were in the corner of the room, smiling at her. The table wasn't laid and there was no food to be seen. Just two red roses. Zack lead her to the middle of the room. He held her hand in his.

"Let me start off by saying how beautiful you look tonight, Jennifer." Zack said. "I've known you for so many years now, and for all of those years we have been close. We've got a bond. You know I don't believe in the idea of soul mates but I think I've found mine. And I want to keep her." He got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. "Will you marry me?"

Jenny looked straight into his eyes, as hers started to fill with tears. "Yes."

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I had no clue on how to end this story. Please review and tell me what you think about it. I might write another story depending on how many people like this. If you guys want me to do any one-shots tell me as I don't want to do anything too long in the near future. Thanks to all the people of have reviewed, followed and favourited so far. You guys helped me not to give up on this!**


End file.
